two brother otsutsuki : New Dimension
by Lavina Ai Lavenderh
Summary: Ketika naruto telah mengalahkan JUBI, HIREAKLEZ dan KAGUYA. akhirnya semua aliansi Shinobi dapat merayakan kemenangannya. tetapi ketika aliansi shinobi baru akan pulang dari medan peperangan tiba - tiba HIREAKLEZ dan KAGUYA menciptakan Jutsu berbahaya yang dapat menghancurkan bumi akhirnya Naruto menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk memindahkan seluruh Shinobi di Bumi ke Dimensi lain
1. New Dimension

**Hy minna ketemu lagi dengan saya author yang paling tampan hehehe**

**baiklah kali ini saya akan membuat sebuah fic. ya ini adalah terusan dari cerita yang sudah tamat dari Two Brother Otsutsuki sebenarnya ceritanya udah tamat**

**tapi karena dokumennya lupa saya bawa jadi merana deh huhuhuhu :'( . sebenarnya cerita tamatan fic saya sebelumnya setelah selesai saya pindah alihkan ke dunia HIGH SCHOOL DXD... yah mulai aja deh maaf ya saya publish fic yang CROSSOVER dulu karena saya harus membuat cerita sebelumnya lagi dari awal huhuhuhuhu... ywd deh langsung saja**

Tittle : Two Brother Otsutsuki = New Dimension

Author : Lavenderh

Disclaimer : Naruto Dan High School DXD bukan punya saya

Genre : Adventure and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto.U X , , , , ... karakter yang lain nyusul deh kalo Naruto ada tambahan Harem silahkan Review ntar saya pikirin.)

Rated : pasti M lah

Summary : Ketika naruto telah mengalahkan JUBI, HIREAKLEZ dan KAGUYA. akhirnya semua aliansi Shinobi dapat merayakan kemenangannya. tetapi ketika aliansi shinobi baru akan

pulang dari medan peperangan tiba - tiba HIREAKLEZ dan KAGUYA menciptakan Jutsu berbahaya yang dapat menghancurkan bumi.. akhirnya Naruto menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk memindahkan seluruh Shinobi di Bumi ke Dimensi lain dengan jurus ruang dan waktu bersekala besar yang dimiliki matanya(OVER POWER/GOD, HAREEM,).

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ( INGAT UDAH DIINGATKAN LOH)**_

Chapter 1 : New Dimension

"Lavenderh" percakapan biasa

"**Lavenderh**" percakapan para jubi dan dragon

"_Lavenderh_" percakapan batin ataua pemikiran

"_**Lavenderh**_" jurus atau jutsu

Prolog

Akhirnya para Aliansi shinobi telah menang setelah berhasil melenyapkan Jubi dan membunuh Hireaklez dan Kaguya. Tetapi ketika naruto dan kawan – kawannya serta Aliansi Shinobi akan meninggalkan medan perang tiba – tiba Kaguya dan Hireaklez bangkit lagi dan mengeluarkan jutsu berupa bola hitam sebesar bola sepak.

Tiba-tiba setelah Kaguya dan Hireaklez selesai menciptakan Jurus mereka. Mereka menyeringai dan meninggalkan medan perang dengan jurus perpindahan ruang dan waktu. Naruto DKK dan Aliansi Shinobi pun panic dan bingung dengan perginya Kaguya dan Hireaklez serta jutsu aneh yang di keluarkan musuhnya. Tapi terlihat dari aura jurus itu sangat kuat sehingga membuat Naruto DKK dan Aliansi Shinobi panic.

Masih dengan kepanikannya Naruto mencoba menganalisis Jurus itu dengan matanya sampai salah satu Partner bijunya menghubungi dia dari alam bawah sadarnya.

**Naruto ini sangat berbahaya jurus itu adalah jurus yang dapat menghancurkan Duniamu ini naruto**" Ujar Zeus menasehati

Apa maksudmu Zeus terus apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan semuanya Zeus kami semua sangat kelelahan setelah perang Zeuz apa perjuanganku dan Aliansi akan sia-sia Zeus " Ujar Naruto yang terlihat semakin panic

"**Tidak ada pilihan Naruto gunakan kekuatan perpindahan Dimensi bersekala besar yang di dimiliki matamu Naruto. Agar bisa memindahkan semua manusia di Dunia ini Naruto. Tapi setelah kau menggunakan itu kau tidak akan bergerak selama satu bulan karena Jurus itu akan menguras Cakramu termasuk Cakraku dan semua Jubi dan Cakra mata itu sendiri Naruto. Tapi setelah satu bulan kamu akan kembali seperti semula Naruto**" akhirnya Zeus menasehati sekaligus memberikan jalan keluar untuk Naruto dan Aliansi Shinobi.

"Baiklah demi semuanya aku akan melakuan ini. Tapi beritahu aku cara melakukan Jurus Itu Zeus " akhirnya Naruto rela menyelamatkan teman-temannya dan seluruh Aliansi Shinobi Meskipun harus mengobankan badannya yang akan koma selama satu bulan

"**Bukan kau yang melakuan jurus itu naruto tapi aku dan para Jubi yang akan melakuan semua itu . baiklah sekarang bersiaplah aku akan melakukan jurus itu tapi membutuhkan waktu 2 menit utuk menyelesaikan jurus itu Naruto **" Ujar Zeus kemudian dia memutuskan Kontak batinya dengan Naruto

"Minna aku punya berita buruk untuk kita semua" ujar Naruto

"Memang ada berita buruk apa Naruto " Tanya salah satu Shinobi

Jurus yang di keluarkan Kaguya dan Hireakles tadi adalah jurus yang dapat menghancurkan planet ini minna" ujar Naruto memberitahu bahwa dunia akan Hancur. dan semua Aliansi Shinobi berserta teman-teman Naruto menjadi panic tapi akhirnya Naruto memberikan sebuah solusi bahwa dia akan memindahkan semua Manusia dengan jurus dimensi Ruang dan waktu ke dimensi lain sehingga semua Aliansi Shinobi dan para teman-teman naruto dapat bernafas lega. Tapi tiba-tiba salah satu rekan Naruto yaitu Sasuke bertanya sesuatu.

"Dobe apakah jurus itu tidak akan memliki efek samping" ? Tanya Sasuke sambil memasang expresi wajah penasaran.

"Tentu saja ada Teme setelah aku selesai melakukan jurus ini mungkin aku akan koma selama 1 bulan tapi tenang saja setelah satu bulan aku akan kembali Normal. Maka dari itu nanti setelah kita berpindah Dimensi kuserahkan pada kalian untuk memeriksa kehidupan di dimensi kita yang baru" ujar Naruto

"Haaaahhh …. Baiklah kau merepotkan saja Naruto " ujar Shikamaru yang Tiba-tiba masuk dalam obrolan naruto

Akhirnya Naruto Sasuke dan Shikamaru mengobrol karena sebelumnya tim Naruto yang di sebut Akatsuki yang berangotakan Sasuke, Naruko, Itachi, Shisui, Nagato, Konan ,Haku, zabuza, Gaara, Karin, Obito, Yahiko, Hidan, Deidara, Kakuzu, Hinata, dan Sasori adalah musuh Aliansi Shinobi sekaligus NUKENIN atau MISSINGNIN tapi karena telah mengalahkan sekaligus menyadarkan Madara dan adiknya Izuna yang telah membangkitkan Jubi sehingga mereka baru menyadari bahwa mereka telah dimanipulasi oleh Kaguya dan Zetsu untuk membangkitkan Hireakles yang akan menghancurkan Dunia. Akhirnya Naruto dan kawan-kawan diterima kembali oleh Aliansi Shinobi dan Madara dan Izuna juga meminta maaf pada Aliansi Shinobi dengan bantuan Naruto Akhirnya semua Aliansi Shinobi memaafkan Madara dan adiknya karena takut dengan Naruto yang Notabenenya adalah Dewa Shinobi. Para rookie 12 dan anggota Akatsuki pun mengobrol. Tetapi tiba-tiba Zeus menghubungi dari alam bawah sadarnya.

**Naruto bersiaplah karena aku sudah menyelesaikan Jurusnya. **" ujar Zeus. " baiklah Zeus" jawab naruto

Setelah Zeus berucap bahwa jurusnya telah selesai dan Naruto juga menciptakan sebuah _Handseal _yang panjang. tiba-tiba tubuh semua aliansi shinobi terlapisi Aura Hijau dan tiba-tiba melebur seperti debu termasuk Naruto dan teamnya

_**UNKNOW WORLD **_

Tiba-tiba seluruh aliansi shinobi berada seperti di desa mereka tapi ada yang berbeda karena jarak antara 5 negara besar dan Negara kecil sekarang berdeketan dan tak berjahuan lagi. Dan lagi desa mereka terletak di hutan yang indah dan luas tak seperti di dimensi mereka.

"Sugoiiii…. bahkan Naruto juga tak hanya memindahkan manusia tapi juga desa. Naruto benar-benar pantas di sebut dewa shinobi" itulah bisik-bisik kekaguman dari Aliansi shinobi yang terkagum dengan Naruto.

"Apakah acara kekaguman nya sudah selesai. kalo sudah selesai aku akan istirahat dulu" ujar Naruto sambil berjalan tergopoh gopoh dan kemudian pingsan

Anikiii/Ototou…" Teriak Naruko, Rei, Menma, Nagato, Yahiko, dan Konan. ( Note : **di cerita sebelumnya karena ini adalah fic lanjutan setelah tamatnya fic saya yang berjudul Two Brother Otsutsuki saya akan menjelaskan bahwa sebelumya Naruto dan Teamnya telah menyelamatkan Nagato, Yahiko dan Konan dari peristiwa Hanzo sang Salamander dan akhirnya mereka bertiga bergabung dalam Team Naruto sekaligus di angkat jadi kakaknya Naruto dan Naruko karena mereka bertiga adalah keturunan uzhumaki disini Nagato Konan dan Yahiko saya buat jadi keturunan Uzhumaki, dan Menma adalah anak angkat dari Yondaime Hokage karena dia juga keturunan Uzhumaki yang di temukan di reruntuhan Klan Uzhumaki sekaligus adik dari Naruto, Naruko dan Rei Namikaze…**)

"Tenanglah dia tidak apa-apa dia hanya akan koma selama 1 bulan karena efek dari Jutsunya dan setelah itu dia akan kembali normal" lanjut Sasuke

Dan akhirnya para Team Naruto dan anggota Rookie 12 pun menolong Naruto, dan akhirnya semua Aliansi shinobi pun merenovasi desa mereka mulai dari memasang _**kekkai, **_dan system desa mereka yang sekarang 5 besar Negara Ninja beserta Desa kecil menjadi satu Negara yang terdiri dari 5 Kota yang di pimpin oleh 5 Kage yang sebutan dan jabatannya tetap sama dan nama Kota juga sama dengan Negara mereka sebelumnya bedanya hanya mereka telah bersatu dan di pimpin oleh Kage tertinggi untuk memimpin Negara kesatuan Shinobi tersebut dan Jabatan Kage tertinggi pun di sebut **HIGHKAGE** dan yang menjabat adalah Yondaime Hokage ayahnya Naruto dan jabatan Hokage digantikan Oleh Tsunade Senju. Dan mereka juga membentuk tim Anbu untuk memperoleh Informasi di dunia baru mereka.. dan akhirnya mereka mendapat kan informasi bahwa di dunia baru mereka terdapat perang tiga Fraksi yaitu fraksi Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh. Yang telah berdamai tapi hanya bersifat sementara karena para Team Anbu juga mengetahui ada Organisasi Jahat yang bernama Khaos Brigade yang akan menyulut Api peperangan kembali.

Akhirnya para Kage mengadakan sebuah Rapat tentang tindakan di Dunia baru mereka akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membentuk Team Anbu untuk melindungi Manusia karena tidak menyimpan kemungkinan bahwa mereka juga akan terkena dampak dari perselisihan tiga Fraksi.. dan juga mereka juga mengetahui sebuah kota yang bernama Kuoh yang menjadi Teritori Iblis kelas atas dan mereka akan mengirimkan team Anbu yang akan menjadi mata-mata.

Dan Team Anbu itu adalah Rookie dua belas kecuali para Kunoici yang akan menjadi Paramedis sementara untuk membantu korban yang terluka dalam peperangan. Dan anggota Akatsuki tapi Anggota Akatsuki menolak karena mereka tidak akan pergi sebelum ketua mereka yaitu Naruto sembuh dari koma nya. Akhirnya para Kage pun memakluminya di karenakan jasa mereka yang besar dalam peperangan. Tanpa di duga Madara dan Izuna bersedia untuk melakukan tugas jadi mata-mata disana. Para Kage pun terkejut akhirnya mereka pun tersenyum dan mengabulkan permintaan duo Uchiha Tua itu.

_**SKIP TIME IN KUOH**_

Eh dengar-dengar akan ada 2 Guru baru ya "

Iya ku harap sih gurunya asyik dan juga tampan " itulah bisak-bisik beberapa murid setelah mendengar akan ada guru baru di sekolah mereka !

Di gerbang Kuoh Gakuen:

Terdapat dua orang dewasa yang satu bermuka datar berambut hitam panjang sepunggung dan memiliki mata Onix a.k.a Madara dan yang satu berwajah ramah yang selalu tersenyum dan berambut Raven berbentuk pantat ayam seperti Sasuke bermata Onix a.k.a Izuna ya mereka adalah Duo Uchiha tua yang dikirim Negara shinobi untuk menjadi mata-mata di Kuoh Gakuen.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…Wah keren tampan sekali orang itu"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….Aku tidak keberatan jika dia mengambil keperawananku walau lebih tua dariku"

"KYAAAAAAAA…Aku ingin menikah dengan paman itu"

"KYAAAAAAA…Ku harap paman itu orang Lolicon"

Itulah teriakan Fansgirl gaje dari Duo madara yang mengharapkan bahwa Duo Uchiha itu untuk menjadi Lolicon.

Duo Uchiha itu hanya Sweetdrop Mendengar teriakan dan tatapan Nafsu dari Fansgirl dadakannya.

"Apa-apaan mereka mengharapkan aku yang notabene Dewa Shinobi menjadi seorang Lolicon yang benar saja" ujar Madara sombong + Sweet drop

"Hah… penyakit Omong kosongmu itu belum sembuh juga ya Aniki ingatlah siapa yang mengalahkanmu Aniki" ujar Izuna menguap bosan mendengar penyakit sombong kakaknya

"Urusai…. Sebenarnya aku siapamu sih kau lebih membela dia daripada aku Anikimu sendiri "ujar Madara geram dengan kelakuan adiknya yang tidak membelanya

"Sudahlah Aniki sudah waktunya kita berubah dan membantu bocah itu untuk mencapai kedamaian" ujar Izuna

"yah kau benar juga. aku juga mulai menikmati kedamaian di dunia ini walapun hanya sementara. Bagaimana kalo kita ke Onsen setelah mengajar nanti" seketika itu wajah Izuna yang tadinya tidak bersemangat menjadi bersemangat setelah mendengar ajakan kakaknya ke Onsen. Seketika itu pun pikirannya di penuhi dengan rencana untuk mengintip wanita di onsen.

"_ternyata pikiran mesumnya belum sembuh juga dasar Ototou Cabul mencoreng nama Uchiha saja " piker Madara setelah melihat expressi mesum Adiknya._

" sudahlah hilangkan pikiran cabulmu itu Ototou mencoreng nama Uchiha saja" celetuk Madara

seketika itu Izuna langsung berwajah suram mendengar hinaan kakaknya " wajar kan Aniki aku tak pernah melihat Oppai wanita karena ambisi sia-siamu itu" bisik Izuna pelan ke Madara

_JLEBBBBBB_

Madara tertohok dengan kata-kata pelan adiknya namun sangat menohok hatinya yang membahas tentang ambisinya dulu untuk mencapai kedamaian malah menjadi sia-sia.

"bisakah kau tak membahas itu lagi Ototou kau membuatku malu saja" ujar Madaradengan wajah suram

" sudahlah kita mulai masuk saja dan memulai tugas kita yang membosankan Aniki" ujar Izuna sambil menguap kebosanan

Akhirnya mereka pun mengajar di Kuoh Gakuen dan tak lupa untuk mencari informasi tentang dunia ini. Setelah pulang dari mengajar dan mencari Informasi mereka selalu pergi ke Onsen dan minum Kopi di beberapa Café. Berusaha menikmati kedamaian di Dimensi baru mereka .

Satu Bulan telah di jalani oleh Duo Uchiha tersebut dengan keseharian mereka sebagai Guru di Sekolah itu. Banyak hal-hal menarik yang mereka alami seperti bertemu dengan Iblis yang diketahui sebagai _Heiress Gremory dan Sitri._ Dan hal-hal menarik lainya seperti kehidupan makhluk Supernatural lainnya seperti Malaikat jatuh dan malaikat.

Tampak 2 sosok sedang berjalan di gang sepi dengan wajah lesu terpampang jelas di wajah mereka a.k.a Madara dan Izuna. Tapi wajah mereka tiba-tiba berubah serius ketika 2 sosok berpakaian Anbu memakai topeng Harimau dan Ular menghampiri mereka yaitu tim Anbu.

"Hebi Ada apa kalian datang kesini" Tanya Madara To The Poin

" Yo..! Madara – sama janganlah serius begitu apa kau tidak mengajak kami untuk meminum secangkir kopi dulu. Kau tahu kami lelah setelah mengalami perjalanan panjang kami untuk menemui kalian berdua" jawab salah satu Anbu bertopeng Ular a.k.a Kakashi Hatake

"jangan bercanda ! dengan mengajakmu meminum kopi menggunakan pakaian Zaman Edo seperti itu. Bagus sekali tampaknya cita-citamu terwujud menjadi orang Gila yang menghibur para penghuni Kedai kopi" celetuk Madara dengan tampang yang berubah ke mode malasnya

"haha bercandamu berlebihan Madara – sama " ujar Kakashi dengan senyum di balik topengnya

"ya sudahlah kita bicarakan ini di Apartemen saja" ujar Izuna memasuki pembicaraan

"hai" ujar kedua Anbu itu

_**To Apartemen Uchiha**_

" haahh… baiklah apa yang kalian informasikan pada kami " ujar Madara setelah selesai menyesap kopinya

" kau memang tidak sabaran Madara – sama". Baiklah kedatangan kami hanya menginformasikan bahwa Naruto telah sadar Lima Hari yang lalu dan Naruto beserta Teamnya dan Anggota Rokkie 12 akan besekolah di tempatmu kecuali Itachi, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Deidara, Kisame, Kakuzu, Hidan, Sasori, Obito, dan Shisui yang akan masuk ke Universitas Kuoh untuk memantau keadaan Kota ini dan semuanya juga telah kami siapkan Mansion besar. Dan satu hal lagi anda akan Tinggal dengan mereka dan pindah dari apertemen anda mulai besok karena Yondaime Highkage yang memerintahkan kepada kami agar Anda bisa lebih Akrab dengan cucu-cucu anda bila tinggal bersama.

"Maksudmu lebih akrab ?... kalo itu bisa disebut Bencana. Kau mau Mansion yang akan kami tinggali nanti menjadi hancur karena keributan kami yang akan terjadi nanti " ujar Izuna dengan wajah sulit diartikan karena mereka akan tinggal dengan cucu mereka yang telah menghajar mereka habis-habisan di medan peperangan dulu.

" tapi kami tidak bisa menolak perintah dari Shodaime HighKage Izuna-sama" bantah seorang Anbu bertopeng Harimau a.k.a Yamato

"Terserah" ujar Izuna Cuek. mendengar jawaban adiknya Madara hanya bisa menghela nafas

" hah baiklah.. sungguh merepotkan sudahlah Izuna sekalian kita memperbaiki kesalahn kita pada cucu kita di masa lalu. Dan menikmati kedamaian ini dengan mereka anggota Uchiha yang tersisa. Dan kenapa Rookie 12 tidak segera bertugas padahal mereka ditugaskan untuk menjadi mata-mata di sekolah para Iblis itu 1 bulan yang lalu Hebi ?" Tanya Madara

" para rookie 12 menunggu Naruto sadar Madara – sama. karena mereka ingin menemani Naruto di saat masa kritisnya" jawab Hebi atau Kakashi

"jadi kapan mereka kemari?" Tanya Izuna tiba-tiba

" besok pagi Izuna – sama" jawab Hebi

"Sokka tiba-tiba sekali" ujar Madara sambil menyesap kopi. Setelah obrolan mereka terjadi keheningan beberapa saat. Sampai madara berbicara untuk memecah keheningan.

"bukankah Dimensi ini sangat damai Kakashi" Tanya Madara

Kakashi pun sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Madara. Akhirnya Kakashi pun melepaskan topengnya diikuti oleh Yamato dan menjawab pertanyaan Madara

" ya anda benar Madara-san dunia ini begitu damai" ujar Kakashi tidak lagi berbicara formal kepada Madara

" yah seandainya dulu aku tidak terlalu mempercayai zetsu mungkin dunia kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini" jawab Madara sambil menunduk dan menunjukkan raut wajah penyesalan diikuti oleh izuna yang menunduk juga. Mendengar perkataan Madara Kakashi dan Yamato pun tersentak mendengar ucapan Madara dan expressi Izuna yang menyesali perbuatanya. Tapi kemudian expresi kedua Anbu itupun Nampak menyunggingkan senyum dan mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana dengan berucap.

" sudahlah Madara-san tidak ada gunanya menyesali masa lalu setidaknya kita masih bisa memperbaiki masa depan di Dunia baru ini bersama-sama" jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum

"kau benar sebagai balasan atas kesalahan dimasa lalu aku akan mengikuti bocah kuning sialan itu untuk mencapai tujuannya saat ini" jawab Madara dengan tersenyum namun bukan senyum meremehkan atau senyum membunuh namun dengan senyum tulus.

Seketika Kakashi terkejut melihat senyum Madara yang kelihatan tulus seketika itu Kakashi dan Yamato juga ikut tersenyum diikuti dengan Izuna yang juga setuju dengan perkataan kakaknya. Malam itu pun akhirnya keempat orang itu mengobrol dan menonton Tv sambil meminum bir sampai akhirnya Izuna memaksa mereka untuk menginap. awalnya Kakashi dan Yamato menolak karena tugas mereka sebagai Anbu. tapi karena duo Uchiha itu memaksa dan akan membicarakan ini dengan Highkage akhirnya mereka hanya dapat menerima penawaran itu. Akhirnya keempat orang itu melanjutkan Obrolan mereka disertai dengan meminum bir dan menonton film Hentai yang merupakan ide Cabul dari adik Madara a.k.a Izuna.. semangat Kakashi pun meninggi karena tontonan Nista itu. Terkecuali madara dan Yamato yang hanya menghela nafas melihat Duo orang Cabul tersebut. kegiatan mereka pun berlanjut sampai larut malam dengan keadaan Kakashi dan Yamato Yang telah terkapar di lantai karena terlalu banyak meminum Bir dan Wine berkualitas tinggi.

"dasar Amatiran baru minum segitu saja sudah KO" celetuk Izuna merendahkan meskipun keadannya juga tak beda jauh dengan duo Anbu itu

"mereka pikir minuman ini sama dengan Sake hahaha" tawa Madara meremehkan dengan keadaan yang sudah Oleng

_**KEESOKAN HARINYA DI GERBANG KUOHAKADEMI**_

Teriakan gaje dan tatapan penuh nafsu dari Siswi Kuoh Gakuen dan tatapan iri dari Siswa Kuoh Gakuen tertuju pada 12 orang yang datang di halaman Kuoh Gakuen meraka memandang sosok

Anak berambut Pirang Jabrik berkacamata dengan Bingkai bewarna putih dan bermata Shapire. menggunakan seragam Kuoh Akademi dengan pakaian dalaman bewarna biru yang terlihat karena dia tidak mengancingkan seragamnya di bagian kerah dan berbadan tinggi tapi berwajah datar yang membuatnya terlihat keren dan tampan. disamping kananya terdapat anak berambut raven model emo memiliki warna mata Onix juga bertampang datar lebih datar dari pemuda pirang Jabrik tadi tapi meskipun berwajah datar dia terlihat keren dengan wajah putihnya yang sangat tampan.

Disamping kirinya juga ada anak berambut merah bermata Hijau pucat juga berwajah datar mengiraukan tatapan dan teriakan siswa dan siswi Kuoh Gakuen.

Yah mereka adalah Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabako Gaara trio cowok berwajah datar. dan di belakangnya diikuti team rookie 12 Konoha yaitu ShimuraSai, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Rock Lee,Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Namikaze Menma Dan Namikaze Rei.

Mereka terus mendapat pandangan Nafsu dari para siswi akan tetapi trio tampan berwajah datar kita hanya menghiraukannya sedangkan para rookie 12 mennanggapinya dengan senyuman Ramaj terkecuali dengan Lee yang menannggapinya dengan Semangat Mudanya. Mereka berjalan dalam diam sampai tiba-tiba salah satu dari mereka mulai bicara.

" Dobe kaenapa kau menggunakan kacamata?...apakah Matamu mengalami gangguan setelah melakukan jurus itu… " Tanya sasuke tanpa menoleh pada orang yang di Tanya

" tenang Saja Teme aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang yang mengetahui perubahan mataku ketika menemukan hal menarik disini" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai.

"terserah kau saja Dobe" ujar Sasuke tidak peduli

Akhirnya setelah obrolan singkat mereka. mereka pun memasuki akademi Kuoh. Dan tiba-tiba mereka berpapasan dengan dua orang wanita berambut merah yang memanjang sampai punggung dengan Antena mengarah kebelakan danyang satunya berambut Raven di ikat Ponytail yang panjangnya hampir sampai kaki dengan 2 Antena mengarah kebelakang. mereka adalah Duo Great One-sama Kuoh Akademi yaitu Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno. Ketika trio tampan berwajah datar itu berpapasan dengan Duo One-sama itu. salah satu Duo One-sama yang berambut Merah yaitu Rias Gremory memperhatikan seseorang berambut pirang jabrik berkacamata a.k.a Naruto dan kemudian tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang setelah lama memperhatikan pemuda pirang jabrik itu. Hal itu juga berlaku dengan orang di sampingnya yaitu Himejima Akeno. seketika itu Rias menyunggingkan senyum kepada Naruto. Tapi yang di perhatikan malah tidak peduli dan lebih parahnya malah tidak melihat keberadaan Duo Great One-sama itu dan hanya melewati mereka saja.

Terlihat raut wajah kesal di wajah Rias karena tidak di pedulikan orang yang tadi diperhatikannya sampai seseorang menanyainya.

"Kau kenapa Rias wajahmu tampak kesal begitu ?" Tanya Akeno

" aku kesal sekali dengan cowok Kuning itu ketika aku tersenyum padanya dia malah tidak mempedulikanku dan menganggapku seperti tidak ada" jawab Rias kesal

" Ara..Ara..Ara… bukanya itu bagus Rias ufufufufu….." jawab Akeno santai

"maksudmu Akeno"Tanya Rias heran dengan jaaban Quennya

"Ara….Ara….Ara… karena selama ini lelaki akan menjadi bernafsu jika melihat kita. Tapi berbeda dengan laki-laki berambut kuning tadi dia terkesan tidak tertarik dengan kita dan tubuh kita. ufufufufufu aku jadi tertarik dengan anak laki-laki berambut kuning itu ufufufu…" jawab akeno dengan dengan tawa sadisnya

"hah terserah kau saja Akeno" jawab Rias heran dengan kelakuan Queennya yang satu ini

Scene beralih ke Naruto lagi tampak mereka sedang kesusahan mencari ruang Kepala sekolah. Tiba-tiba ada tiga orang memunggungi mereka. Yaitu Trio Mesum sekolah yang pertama lelaki berembut coklat dengan gaya rambut seperti kapten Tubasa yang diketahui namanya dengan Hyodou Issei. Di samping kirinya ada anak laki-laki berambut Hitam sebahu memakai kacamata dan di samping kanannya ada juga anak laki-laki botak yang diketahui namanya adalah Motohama dan Matsuda ya mereka adalah trio mesum sekolah yang saat ini sedang membicarakan hal-hal berbau Ecchi.

Tampak naruto memperhatikan siswa dari salah satu Trio messum itu yaitu Hyodou Issei yang memunggunginya dan Naruto pun Nampak diam dan berfikir ketika melihat Issei.

" _oh jadi ini salah satu pemegang Sacred Gear dari 13 Longinus yang dapat membunuh Tuhan itu. Kurasa berita itu terlalu berlebihan bahkan kekuatannya saja sangat jauh di bawah kekuatan __**HADES **__baiklah aku akan mencoba mengkopi kekuatan Longinus itu dengan Versiku" _batin Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba matanya berubah merah di bagian pupilnya dan tampak Symbol aneh di tengah pupilnya ( **bagi yang tidak tau motif pupilnya liat aja di foto profil) dan **mengkopi kekuatan salah satudari 13 Longinus terkuat itu kemudian setelah corak mata Naruto berubah dia menggumamkan jurusnya.

_**SISUIKEN : POWER SCAN**_

Dan setelah menggumamkan jurusnya tiba-tiba corak di matanya berputar pelan dan perlahan menjadi cepat dan kemudian perlahan-lahan berhenti dan warna matanya kembali lagi ke Blue Safir.

Setelah melihat temannya hanya diam dan memandang ketiga trio mesum itu ahkhirnya Sasuke penasaran dan menanyakan sesuatu.

"kau kenapa Dobe" Tanya Sasuke penasaran

"kau tau sasuke anak berambut coklat itu adalah pemegang salah satu Longinus yang diceritakan Highkage dan aku tadi telah mengkopi kekuatanya" jawab Naruto sambil menyeringai

"Sokka jadi bagaimana kemampuan Longinus itu Dobe" Tanya Sasuke

"hah lumayan meskipun masih jauh di bawah kemampuan HADES" jawab Naruto

""ternyata hanya segitu saja kekuatanya. Kurasa informasi yang kita dengar terlalu berlebihan" jawab Gaara tiba-tiba memasuki obrolan

" baiklah lebih baik kita bertanya pada siswa itu dimana ruang Kepala Sekolah dari tadi kita hanya berjalan tidak jelas mencari ruang kepala sekolah" Sahut Neji tiba-tiba memberi saran

"baiklah " jawab Naruto. Lalu mereka pun mendekati Trio mesum itu dan akan menanyakan dimana ruang Kepala Sekolah

" permisi" sapa Naruto dengan senyum palsunya kepada Trio Mesum itu dan trio mesum itu pun menoleh ke belakang untuk mencari asal suara itu dan ketika menoleh mereka melihat beberapa anak laki-laki yang berpenampilan keren mereka pun menjawab sapaan itu

"ya ada apa "

Sahut anak lagi-laki berambut coklat bertampang mesum

" ano… ah kenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruto boleh aku meminta bantuanmu untuk memberitahu dimana ruang kepala Sekolah errrr…" Tanya Naruto smbil tersenyum palsu

" Hyodou Issei panggil saja aku Hyodou Issei Uzhumaki-san dan ini temanku Motohama dan Matsuda dan ya aku akan mengantarkanmu ke ruang kepala sekolah Uzhumaki-san" jawab Issei memperkenalkan diri dan temannya

" tak usah formal begitu panggil saja aku Naruto dan ini temanku Uchiha Sasuke, Sabako Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Shimura Sai, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru dan itu adalah adikku

Namikaze Rei dan Namikaze Menma " tunjuk naruto memperkenalkan temannya dan adiknya kepada Issei beserta dua temannya dan teman Naruto beserta adiknya pun hanya menampilkan senyum kecil ketika di kenalkan oleh Naruto kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara yang tetap memasang wajah datar.

"hai aku Hyodou Issei dan ini Matsuda dan Motohama salam kenal baiklah mari kuantarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah Naruto –san" ujar Issei

"hai" jawab naruto kemudian mengikuti trio mesum itu ke kepala sekolah dan issei pun pergi setelah mengantarkan Naruto DKK dan teman-temannya karena bel telah berbunyi..

Setelah Naruto dan teman-temanya bertemu dengan kepala sekolah akhirnya mereka pun memasuki kelas mereka yang berada di kelas berbeda. Menma dan Rei berada di kelas 2-A satu kelas dengan Yuuto Kiba yang merupakan Peerage dari keluarga Gremory sedangkan Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee dan Kiba berada di kelas 3-A satu kelas dengan Sona Sitri yang di ketahui sebagai Heiress keluarga Sitri sedangkan Neji, Shino dan Sai berada di kelas 3-C kemudian Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara berada di kelas 3-B satu kelas dengan Rias Gremory yang di ketahui sebagai Heiress Iblis tingkat atas dari keluarga Gremory dan Quenya Himejima Akeno yang dikenal dengan ratu sadis.

Ketika Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke sampai di kelas mereka. Mereka pun mengetok pintu

" _Tok tok tok" _suara Naruto mengteuk pintu kelas

Kemudian seseorang membukakan pintu yang di ketahui sebagai Sensei di situ

" Siapa ?" Tanya sang Sensei

"ah permisi saya adalah murid baru disini" jawab Naruto

" oh ya tungu disini ya nanti kalian masuk setelah Sensei panggil" jawab sang Sensei kemudian Naruto dan 2 temannya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya

" anak-anak kita akan mendapat teman baru di kelas ini" ujar guru itu kemudian menyuruh Naruto dan temanya masuk

Naruto dan temannya pun masuk setelah di panggi Sensei mereka dan di suruh sang Sensei untuk memperkenalkan diri

" Hn nama ku Naruto Uzhumaki" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya dengan singkat

" Sabako Gaara " lanjut Gaara juga dengan perkenalan singkatnya

" Hn Uhiha Sasuke " Ujar Sasuke juga dengan perkenalan singkatnya

Dan setelah perkenalan mereka para murid di kelas itu hanya Sweetdrop mendengar perkenalan singkat dari Naruto dan kedua temannya

" etoo…. Apa hanya itu Uzhumaki-san, Sabako-san dan Uchiha-san" Tanya sang Sensei

"Hm/Hn" jawab mereka bertiga kompak. Para murid dan sang Sensei pun kembali sweet drop.. tapi kemudian terdengar teriakan para siswi menngelegar setelelah kedatangan tiga siswa baru itu

" KYAAAAAAAAAAA tampan berapa nomer hpmu tampan

"KYAAAAAAA yang berambut kuning itu kelihatan keren sekali aku jadi ingin tidur dengannya !

"KYAAAAAAAA cowok berambut Raven itu tampan sekali aku jadi ingin menikah dengannya

"KYAAAAAAAAA cowok berambut merah itu imut sekali jadilah pacarku

Itulah terikan dari fansgirl dadakan yang di tunjukkan untuk ketiga siswa baru itu yang membuat Naruto dan kedua temanya Sweetdrop

"Diam" teriak sang sensei menenangkan keadaan

"oke Uzhumaki-san kau boleh duduk di samping Gremori –san dan Uchiha san dan Sabako-san silakan duduk di belakang himejima san. Himejima-san dan Gremori-san silahkan angkat tangan kalian"Rias dan Akeno pun mengangkat tangannya tapi ketika Naruto berjalan kearah bangkunya yang berada di samping Rias terlihat tatapan sebal di tujukan Rias untuk Naruto mengingat kejadian tadi pagi tapi Naruto menghiraukanya bahkan tidak melihat Rias sama sekali…

_SKIP TIME_

" teng teng teng" Bel istirahat oun ber bunyi sekarang di kelas Naruto dan kedua temanya terlihat Naruto sedang bersiap-siap untuk keluar.

"kau mau kemana Naruto" Tanya sasuke setelah melihat Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap.

"pergi mencari tempat yang tenang daripada berada di kelas membosankan ini apalagi melihat wajah memuakkan dari si Tomat tadi" ujar Naruto kesal menyebutkan kata tomat yang di tunjukkan untuk Rias Gremory

" maksudmu Rias Gremory" Tanya Sasuke " ya tentu saja siapa lagi di kelas ini yang berambut merah dan berwajah bundar yang kelihatan seperti tomat" jawab Naruto dengan expressi bosan.

"wah Rambut merah wajah bundar seperti tomat bukannya kau sama saja mengejek _kaa-san _mu Naruto_" _ujar Gaara mengatakan kalau Naruto sama saja dengan mengejek Ibunya ketika dia mengejek Rias.

" kau benar aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi denganku jika _kaa-san _mendengar ucapanku tadi" jawab naruto sambil mengeluarkan expressi ketakutan. " sudahlah kita keatap sekolah saja sambil membolos pelajaran aku bosan dengan sekolah ini" ujar Sasuke member saran

"ha baiklah ayo"ujar Naruto lalu berjalan pergi keatap sekolah bersama kedua temanya. Ketika sampai di atap sekolah mereka pun menikmati awan sambil tiduran suasana di tempat itu sangat tenang sebelum Sasuke mengitrupsi pembicaraan.

" bagaimana menurutmu tentang dunia ini Naruto" Tanya Sasuke menanyakan keadaan di dunia baru mereka " cukup menyenangkan Sasuke aku jadi bisa tenang setelah peperangan" jawab Naruto kepada Sasuke

" ya aku juga merasa begitu dan bagaimana menurutmu apa kau mau ikut ambil bagian dengan peperangan tiga Fraksi itu Naruto" Tanya Gaara menginstrupsi pembicaraan. Ketika Naruto mendengar perkataan Gaara dia pun bangun dan berdiri lalu menatap siswa, siswi yang berada di halaman sekolah.

" tentu saja jika itu demi kedamaian manusia dan demi keselamatan orang-orang yang ku sayangi aku akan berjuang sekuat tenaga walaupun nyawa taruhannya karena itu adalah jalan Ninjaku" jawab Naruto mantap lalu memejamkan mata.

" kau tidak pernah berubah Naruto selalu menjadi pemimpin yang sempurna aku merasa beruntung mempunyai ketua sepertimu" ujar Sasuke terkesan dengan sifat kepemimpinan Naruto.

" jangan melebih lebihkan Sasuke aku hanya ingin melindungi keluarga yang aku sayangi termasuk kalian bertiga dan anggota lainnya" ujar Naruto merendah kemudian merebahkan dirinya lagi untuk bersantai setelah beberapa saat memandangi awan tiba-tiba Zeuz memanggilnya dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"**yo Naruto bagaimana keadaanmu. sombong sekali kau tidak pernah mengunjungi kami setelah kau sadar" **sapa sosok makhluk berwujud Singa dengan bulu merah yang mempunyai ekor sepuluh melambai-lambai seperti tertiup angin dan memiliki mata merah perpupil hitam dengan garis vertical merah ditengahnya kepada Naruto

" maafkan aku partner aku terlalu sibuk mempelajari dunia ini sehingga lupa mengunjungi kalian" jawab Naruto menanggapi sapaan partnernya

" **ah tumben kau sok sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Naruto biasanya kau menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan latihan dan bermesraan dengan Hinata-Himemu itu Naruto. apakah kau sudah mulai menggunakan Otakmu yang pas-pasan itu Naruto" **ujar Kronos dengan ucapan pedas yang dia lontarkan ke Naruto

" Urusai kau memang tidak pernah berubah Kronos selalu mengandung masalah dalam setiap ucapanmu itu" jawab Naruto tersinggung dengan hinaan partnernya.

"**hahhahaha tapi kami senang bertemu denganmu Naruto karena kami merasa kesepian disini dengan tidak adanya bocah berisik sepertimu Naruto"** ujar Kronos yang masih mengucapkan kata ejekanya untuk Naruto

Naruto hanya bisa menghela Nafas mendengar ucapan pedas Partnernya itu. Kemudian dia tersadar dengan tujuan kenapa dia panggil kesini.

" oh iya kenapa kalian memanggilku kesini apa ada sesuatu yang penting kah" Tanya Naruto penasaran

" **tentu Naruto ada yang kami sampaikan ini Soal kekuatan longinus yang telah kau Copy itu Naruto. Itu adalah kekuatan Longinus dari Naga Surgawi yang Bernama Ddraig atau biasa di juluki dengan Wels Dragon Ddraig sang Kaisar Naga Merah. Kami dengar di Great War dulu ada dua Naga yang bertarung di tengah peperangan demi kesenangan mereka dan menyebabkan tiga Fraksi mengalami kerugian besar. Dan naga itu adalah Albion dan Ddraig dua Naga Surgawi. Tapi berhubung Kau sudah menCopy kekuatan Ddraig maka otomatis kau mempunyai mode Balance Breaker yang sama dengan Ddraig malah melampaui kekuatan Ddraig karena yang menyuplai kekuatan ke Mode Balance Breakermu adalah Kronos. sekarang kau hanya tinggal mengCopy kekuatan Albion si Vanishing Dragon yang merupakan Rival dari Ddraig Naruto" ** ujar Zeus dengan penjelasan yang panjang .

" Sokka mungkin nanti ketika aku memakai kemampuan ini dua Naga Langit itu akan terkejut hahaha" ujar Naruto sambil tertawa

" **Baiklah hanya itu yang bisa kami sampaikan sekarang kau cepat bangun karena ada Iblis yang akan datang kemari" **titah Zeus

Kemudian Naruto membuka matanya setelah pergi dari alam bawah sadarnya kemudian dia merasakan ada aura Iblis yan datang mendekat kemudian dia menoleh ke kedua temanya dan kedua temannya pun mengannguk dan mereka kembli bersantai dan menikmati pemandangan awan. terdengar pintu atap seperti ada yang membuka namun naruto dan kedua temannya pura-pura tidur dan tak menghiraukan. Sampai ada suara yang memanggil dan berniat membangunkan mereka bertiga

"Uzhumaki-san Uchiha-san, dan Sabako –san cepat bangun kalian tahukan bel masuk kelas telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu" ujar seorang Gadis berambut hitam sebahu serta matanya yang bewarna Violet dengan kacamata berbingkai merah di matanya dan berwajah datar sehingga membuat dia tampak elegan dan cantik. yang di ketahui sebagai ketua Osis atau Seito Kaicho sekolah yaitu Sona Sitri. Akhirnya mereka pun bangun kemudian berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang membangukan mereka . akhirnya Sasuke pun angkat suara

"Sialan! Berisik sekali kau memang apa urusanmu dan siapa kau" jawab Sasuke ketus dan tenang ketika merasakan Aura menyeramkan setelah melontarkan ucapan pedasnya kepada siswi yang berada di depannya yang diketahui sebagai sang Seito Kaicho itu

" aku Sona Sitri Ketua Osis atau Seito Kaicho di sekolah ini dan aku berhak menegur kalian yang berniat membolos di jam pelajaran" jawab Sona dengan Aura yang menyeramkan melihat tingkah laku pemuda di depannya dan memandang tajam ketiga murid tersebut terutama pemuda berambut Raven bermodel Emo yang menjawab pertanyaannya dengan seenak jidatnya saja.

" memang apa urusanmu..? dasar perempuan memuakkan. berisik sekali kau Mengganggu saja.. enyahlah!.." setelah Sasuke melontarkan kata-kata pedas kepada ketua Osis itu dia mengatifkan Sharingannya yang di tujukan untuk membuat sona tertidur dan menghilangkan kejadian saat ini. Terlihat Sona langsung ambruk dan pingsan setelah terkena Genjutsu Sasuke

""Kau terlalu berlebihan Sasuke" ujar Naruto menasehati " aku hanya tidak suka ada orang yang seenaknya mengganggu ketenangan kita " jawab Sasuke santai

" Haah terserah kau saja Sasuke" ujar Naruto kemudian mereka bangun dan kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Sona yang masih tergeletak pingsan karena Genjutsu Sasuke

_**KEJADIANYA KITA SKIP AJA YA SAMPAI KEJADIAN DIMANa ISSE DI BUNUH AMAMO YUUMA PACARNYA SENDIRI**_

Terlihat ada tiga orang yang sedang berada di atas pohon memakai seragam Kuoh Gakuen yang diketahui sebagai Naruto, Gaara dan Sasuke sedang mengawasi salah satu teman satu sekolah mereka yaitu Hyodo Isse yang sedang berkencan denga seoarang wanita yang cantik.. tiba-tiba Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu

"kenapa kita tidak memakai topeng Dobe akan merepotkan nanti jika kita tidak menyamar Dobe" ujar Sasuke heran dengan sahabatnya yang tidak mau menyamar dan memakai topeng utuk menyembunyikan identitas mereka agar tidak di ketahui seseorang ketika menolong teman mereka yaitu Hyodou Isse yang sebentar lagi akan di bunuh oleh Malaikat jatuh yang sekarang sedang berjalan di sampingnya.

"untuk Makhluk lemah seperti mereka buat apa menggunakan penyamaran itu hanya merepotkan saja Teme. sudah tenang saja " jawab Naruto santai

"hah terserah kau saja Dobe" jawab Sasuke "Naruto sepertinya Iblis Gremory itu juga sedang mengawasi Bocah mesum itu " ujar Gaara tiba-tiba merasakan aura yang sudah tidak asing baginya

"kau benar nampaknya mereka tertarik dengan Longinus pemuda mesum itu" jawab Naruto santai sambil mengawasi Hyodo Isse

_**Scene beralih ke tempat Issei**_

"Issei-kun bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu " pinta Yuuma atau Raynare kepada Pacar palsunya. Sedangkan Issei yang mendengar permintaan kekasihnya langsung berfikir mesum dia berfikir pacarnya akan meminta hal-hal yang mesum kepada dirinya,.

" Te..tentu saja Yuuma-Chan apa yang kau inginkan" jawab issei terbata . kemudian Yuuma pun mendekat ke wajah Issei dan membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga Issei.

"Apakah kau ingin mati untukku Issei-kun" jawab Yuuma sambil menyeringai. Issei pun terkejut dan mengorek telinganya apa mungkin ada yang salah dengan pendengarannya

" bisa kau ulangi Yuuma-chan mungkin telingaku mengalami gangguan"Tanya Isse memastikan. " aku tidak bercanda Issei-kun aku ingin kau mati untukku" setelah mengucapkan perkataanya kepada Issei kemudian Yuuma melombat dan menjahui Issei dan kemudian tampak bajunnya berubah dan berganti baju yang Seksi dan keluar sayap Malaikat Jatuh di punggungnya " hahaha sungguh indah bermain cinta denganmu Issei-kun" ujar Yuuma tertawa keras kemudian menyiapkan _**[Light Spear] **_di melihat Yuuma yang berganti pakaian Issei pun berfikiran mesum ketika melihat Oppai Yuuma saat berganti pakaian tadi tapi dia tersadar bahwa saat ini bukan waktunya berfikir mesum karena dia sedang berada dalam bahaya " apa yang kau lakukan Yuuma-chan apa salahku sehingga kau ingin membunuhku" Tanya Issei.

'salahkan Tuhan yang menciptakan _**SACREAD GEAR **_dalam tubuhmu Issei kun dan ingat namaku sebenarnya adalah Raynare" ujar Raynare kemudian melemparkan _**[Light Spear] **_kearah Issei. Dan Issei pun menutup matanya tapi ketika _**[Light Spear] **_sudah berjarak 3 meter dari tubuh Issei tiba-tiba ada yang sosok laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik a..a Naruto menangkap _**[Light Spear] **_ itu. Dan Issei yang dalam keadaan menutup matanya kembali membuka matanya karena tidak terjadi apa-apa ketika Yuuma/Raynare melemparkan _**[Light Spear] **_nya. " siapa kau" Tanya Issei kepada sosok asing di depannya.

Merasa di panggil Naruto pun menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Issei "kau tidak apa-apa Issei" Tanya Naruto " ya aku tidak apa-apa Arigato Naruto-san" jawab Issei berterima kasih.

" kau tidak usah Khawatir sekarang tenanglah biar aku yang mengahadapi makhluk itu" ujar Naruto kemudian memandang Malaikat Jatuh a.k.a Raynare

" Siapa kau" tannnya Raynare geram karena serangannya dihentikan oleh orang asing

"untuk makhluk tak berguna sepertimu tak perlu tau siapa aku" setelah menjawab pertanyaan malaikat tersebut kemudian Naruto segera mengatifkan Dujutsu _**TENSEI NO ME **_nya [ ** bentuknya mata rinnegan dengan 9 tomoe lebih jelasnya kalian lihat mata juubi di cannon] ** setelah itu mata naruto berubah menjadi pola riak air dengan Sembilan tomoenya kemudian menggumamkan jurusnya

_**BANSO TENNIN **_kemudian Raynare pun seperti tertarik sesuatu yang kuat dan segera menuju ke tangan Naruto yang siap mencekiknya akhirnya Raynare pun tercekik dan di tak bisa bergerak di tangan Naruto. "_kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak" _batin Raynare katakutan setelah tercekik Naruto kemudian Naruto pun menggumamkan jurusnya lagi.

_**KAMUI **_setelah menggumakan jurusnya tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin dan menarik tubuh Raynare ke pusaran angin itu.

"Kalian yang bersembunyi keluarlah" ujar Naruto menyuruh seseorang keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kemudian munculah 4 orang yang naruto maksudkan mereka adalah Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko.

" siapa sebenarnya dirimu Uzhumaki" Tanya Rias dengan pandangan tajam. " sekarang bukan waktunya kalian menanyakan itu lanjutkan rencana kalian" ujar Naruto. Kemudian Rias tersadar dengan tujuannya datang kemari kemudian Rias menghampiri Issei dan menawarinya sebagai Iblis. Pertama Issei sedikit ragu tapi ketika di iming-imingi Rias Harta kekayaan dan wanita pun akhirnya Issei setuju akhirnya Rias pun setuju dan mengeluarkan Evil Piecesnya dan delapan bidak Pawn pun bereaksi kepada ise. Dan setelah selesai mereingkarnasi Issei Rias pun kemudian melanjutkan pertanyaannya pada Naruto " sekarang giliranmu Uzhumaki siapa sebenarnya kau" jawab Rias sambil memandang tajam Naruto

"untuk Iblis seperti kalian tidak perlu mengetahui siapa sebenarnya diriku" setelah mengucapkan itu kemudian Naruto segera pergi tapi kemudian dia merasakan ayunan pedang menuju arahnya. orang yang mengarahkan pedang kearahnya adalah Kiba yang merupakan Knight dari Rias Gremori tapi ketika pedang itu bejarak 1 meter dari kepala Naruto tiba-tiba, Sasuke muncul dan mengeluarkan Kusanaginya yang di aliri elemen Petir dan menebas pedang kiba dan akhirnya pedeng Kiba pun putus dan sekarang Sasuke pun sengaja membelokkan arah pedangnya sehingga tak jadi mengenai leher Kiba melainkan melukai lengannya tapi akibat pedangnya di aliri elemen petir akhirnya Kiba pun sulit bergerak walaupun hanya terkena luka kecil dari pedang Sasuke.

" Bersyukurlah karena pedangku tak mengenai Lehermu setelah kau berani menebas temanku Kiba" ujar sasuke dingin sambil memasukkan kembali pedangnya

"melihat temannya terluka Koneko yang dikenal dengan Rook dari Peerage Rias pun tak tinggal diam dan segera melesat pergi ke arah Sasuke yang telah melukai Kiba dan melesatkan sebuah pukulan yang di aliri kekuatan _**Senjutsu**_ nya tetapi ketika hampir memukul Sasuke tiba-tiba Naruto menahan pukulan Koneko hanya dengan menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya yang telah terlapisi energi _**Senjutsu **_yang di konsentrasikan ke telunjuknya dan menjentikkan telunjuk kirinya ke kening Koneko yang menyebabkan Koneko terpental 10 meter .. sedangkan Rias dan Akeno yang melihat itu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya terkejut.

"tidak mungkin… _mereka bisa melumpuhkan Kiba dan pukulan Koneko dengan mudah begitu mudah seperti itu. sebenarnya siapa mereka aku harus berhati-hati pada mereka" _batin Rias geram karena Rook dan Knightnya kalah dengan mudah dari orang yang baru mereka kenal.

"Sekali lagi kalian melakukan pergerakan aku tak segan-segan mengakhiri hidup kalian " ancam Naruto dengan wajah datarnya

"siapa sebenarnya Kalian " Rias pun kembali bertanya dengan perasaan geram karena Naruto dan temannya telah melukai Knight dan Rooknya.

" sudah ku bilang kan untuk iblis seperti kalian tak perlu mengetahui siapa kami" setelah menjawab akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pun pergi dengan Shunsin api yang membuat kelompok rias terkagum dengan cara Naruto dan Sasuke dan Gaara yang masih bersembunyi pun menyusul Naruto dan Sasukeyang telah pergi.

"_kau benar-benar membuatku penasaran Uzhumaki aku akan mendapatkanmu ya bagaimana pun caranya" _batin Rias yang berambisi untuk mendapatkan Naruto dan menjadikannya sebagai Peerage miliknya. Akeno yang melihat gelagat Rias pun sepertinya mengerti apa yang di pikirkan teman semasa kecilnya tersebut. " Ara ara ara sepertinya kau mulai berambisi untuk mendapatkanya Rias ufufufufufu" ujar Akeno dengan tawa sadistnya

"begitulah Akeno" jawab Rias menyeringai kemudian kembali ke Klub dengan Peeragenya tak terkecuali Issei Peerage barunya.

Dan sesampainya di ruangan Klub Rias pun menjelaskan tentang Iblis dan peperangan Tiga fraksi kepada Issei awalnya Isse Bingung tapi ketika di ceritakan secara rinci oleh Rias akhirnya Issei pun mengerti dan Rias pun kemali menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan para iblis Pemula kepada Issei dan selanjutnya Rias pun mengajari Issei untuk mengeluarkan kekuatannya setelah sekian lama perjuangan Issei pun tak sia-sia Issei berhasil mengeluarkan _**Sacread Gearnya**_. Dan tak lupa Rias mengajarkan Issei bagaimana menggunakan Lingkaran Sihir untuk melayani Kontrak dengan pelanggan tapi karena Issei tidak bisa menggunakan lingkaran sihir akhirnya Issei pun mengunakan sepeda untuk memulai pekerjaanya ( **yah kejadianya sama kayak di Cannon lah )**.

**Beralih ke mansion Naruto DKK**

Terlihat Shikamaru sedang tidur di sofa Naruto dan Sasuke bermain _Console Game _terlihat Sasuke dalam keadaan Suram karena kalah terus bermain dengan Naruto, Madara dan IIzuna sedang meminum Wine mereka . ya akhirnya Madara dan Izuna satu atap di Mansion Naruto karena Naruto yang mengusulkan ke Highkage agar Suasana di mansionnya menjadi ramai dan bisa mengakrabkan diri terutama Madara dan Izuna yang notabenenya adalah mantan Musuh mereka. Terlihat anggota Rookie 12 yang telah menjadi anggota akatsuki baru sedang menjalankan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Berbagai aktivitas pun terjadi di mansion besar itu . dan terlihat Nagato sedang membicarakan sesuatu ke Naruto.

"Bagaiman Ototou kau menemukan Hal baru di Sekolah itu" Tanya Nagato

" yah selain bertemu Iblis dan sang pemegang Longinus tidak ada lagi kecuali hal merepotkan" jawab Naruto sambil memainkan Gamenya

"kau memang tidak pernah berubah Ototou. Sekarang tidurlah besok kau sekolah " titah Nagato kepada adik angkatnya

"Hai Aniki" Naruto pun menuruti begitu saja perkataan kakaknya

Dan seperti biasa mereka melanjutkan aktifitas mereka disekolah maupun di universitas untuk kelompok Nagato .. kejadian menarik pun terjadi di kelompok Naruto. Karena mereka mendapat julukan baru sebagai Oni-sama sekolah karena penampilan mereka yang rata-rata tampan dan keren. Dan tidak banyak pula yang berasumsi bahwa Naruto cocok jika berpasangan dengan Rias atau Akeno yang Notabenenya adalah duo Great One-sama di sekolah itu tapi naruto dan teman-temannya tak menghiraukannya terutama Naruto yang sudah memiliki kekasih yaitu Hinata Hyuuga … begitupun dengan Rias yang berusaha untuk mengundang Naruto dan teman-temannya ke ruang Clubnya tapi selalu gagal karena setiap Peeragenya di suruh untuk mengajak Naruto dan teman-temannya ke ruangan klub selalu berakhir pingsan dan tidak mengingat kejadian saat mereka pingsan karena Genjutsu dari Sasuke maupun Naruto dan Rias pun akhirnya hanya pasrah dan putus asa untuk mengundang mereka ke ruangan Club yang awalnya sebagai usaha Rias untuk menjadikan Naruto dan teman-temannya menjadi Peerage Rias.

Dua bulan berlalu dan lambat laut baik Rias, Akeno dan Sona pun mulai jatuh cinta seiring kejadian untuk berusaha mendapatkan seseorang yang ingin mereka rekrut untuk jadi salah satu Peerage Rias ataupun Sona. sosok orang yang membuat mereka jatuh cinta yaitu Naruto Uzhumaki.. entah apa yang mereka rasakan ketika mereka bertemu atau berpapasan dengan Naruto timbul perasaan nyaman dan debaran jantung yang cepat terutama Rias dan Akeno yang satu kelas dengan Naruto. Dan baik Rias, Akeno maupun Sona sudah mengetahui perasaan mereka masing-masing terhadap Naruto dan ketiga gadis itupun mendeklarasikan persaingan untuk mendapatkan Naruto.

**SKIP TIME :Kejadian kita skip aja di saat Issei menyelamatkan Asia dalam serangan Malaikat jatuh ya maafin Author deh karena terlalu banyak menyingkat kejadian**

_di ruangan Club Penelitian Ilmu Gaib_

"tidak Issei kau harus merelakan Asia karena itu bukan urusan kita karena nanti kita akan menyulut peperangan lagi jika kita ikut campur urusan mereka" bentak Rias menasehati Issei untuk tidak ikut campur urusan Malaikat jatuh kepada Isse

" kalau begitu keluarkan aku dari keluargamu Buchou aku tidak peduli aku harus menyelamatkan Asia" ujar Issei memaksa agar di perbolehkan untuk menyelamatkan Asia

_Plakkkk_

Akhirnya Rias pun menampar Issei yang tetap memaksa untuk menyelamatkan Asia " Terserah kau Issei aku akan pergi ayo Akeno" kemudian Rias pun pergi dengan Akeno mennggalkan ruangan Club

Akhirnya Issei pun pergi tidak peduli dengan larangan Buchounya

"kau akan tetap pergi" Tanya Kiba

" iya aku akan tetap pergi Meskipun kau menghalangiku Bishounen" jawab Issei sambil berjalan keluar dari ruangan Club

"kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi bersamamu" ujar Kiba sambil tersenyum

Dan Issei pun kaget ketika di kira Kiba mau menghalanginya tapi malah mau membantunya " Kiba Kau…." Ujar Issei senang dengan mata berkaca-kaca " aku juga akan pergi Senpai" potong Koneko yang tiba-tiba juga akan ikut pergi membantu Issei " Koneko-chan kau… UWAAAAA Arigatou kalian memang teman-temanku hikz…hikz " ujar issei senang sambil menangis Lebay

Dan akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke gereja tua yang di curigai sebagai sarang malaikat jatuh.. dan kejadiannya sama dengan di Cannon Author malas menjelaskannya jadi skip aja ya…. Setelah mereka menyelamatkan Asia kemudian Asia direingkarnasi sebagai Iblis karena nyawanya tak terselamatkan karena **Sacread Gearnya** di ambil oleh Kalawarner dan Issei pun berhasil mengalahkan Kalawarner dan mengambil Sacread Gear asia. Begitupun juga Rias dan Akeno yang telah memusnah kan tiga orang malaikat Jatuh yaitu Donnasaige, Mitlet dan Kato(OC) . dan akhirnya setelah mereingkarnasi Asia . Asia pun tinggal untuk sementara di ruangan klub bersama Rias karena belum mempunyai tempat tinggal sementara Rias mencarikan Asia tempat tinggal dan menyekolahkan Asia Di Kuoh Gakuen.. tapi setelah 4 hari akhirnya di putuskan bahwa Asia tinggal di rumah Issei dan mulai bersekolah.

Dan saat ini Asia memulai pekerjaan barunya sebagai Iblis yaitu mendapatkan Kontrak dari manusia. Setelah beberapa hari Asia berhasil mendapatkan kontrak berbeda dengan Issei yang sama sekali belum mendapatkan kontrak sama sekali. Rias pun hanya menghela nafas atas kegagalan Pawnnya. Dan seketika itu Akeno memberi informasi bahwa ada iblis Liar yang memangsa manusia.

" baiklah Issei sekarang waktunya aku tunjukkan kemampuan para Peerageku masing-masing sekarang kita akan berburu Iblis liar" ujar Rias menjelaskan

" apa itu Iblis liar Buchou" Tanya Issei penasaran " Iblis Liar adalah Iblis yang dulunya menghianati majikannya bahkan membunuh majikanya untuk kepuasan mereka dan mereka pun berkeliaran karena tidak ada yang mengontrol mereka sehingga mereka pergi ke dunia manusia dan memakan manusia sebagai mangsa mereka yang menyebabkan keresahan di dunia Manusia dan para Iblis" ujar Rias menjelaskan panjang lebar. Setelah penjelasan dari Rias mereka pun pergi dengan Lingkaran sihir yang di buat oleh Akeno

**Di tempat Naruto**

Terlihat dan para anggota Akatsuki beserta Madara dan Izuna bersiap-siap pegi karena mereka merasakan Aura asing yang berbahaya

_Di tempat Rias_

Terlihat semua Peerage Rias telah mengalahkan Iblis liar yang Bernama Visor

" ada permintaan terakhir Visor" Tanya Rias yang telah menyiapkan **ABSOLUTE DESTRUCTION **nya

" Bunuh saja aku" jawab Iblis itu pasrah akhirnya Rias pun mengakhiri iblis liar bernama Visor itu .. setelah Rias menghabisi Iblis liar itu Rias pun pergi beserta Peeragenya tetapi tiba-tiba Issei bertanya sesuatu.

" Buchou" panggil Issei " ya Issei" jawab rias " apakah aku boleh tau apakah posisiku di dalam Bidakmu mu Buchou" Tanya Issei "posisi bidakmu adalah Pawn Issei" jawab Rias. Setelah Issei mendengar dari Rias bahwa bidaknya adalah Pawn Issei pun pundung karena dia merupakan bidak yang paling lemah tapi Rias pun menyemangati agar Issei bisa menjadi Iblis kelas atas dan membangun kerajaan Harem sendiri.. setelah mendengar motivasi dari Kingnya akhirnya Issei pun membulatkan tekatnya untuk menjadi raja Hareem.

Akhirnya mereka pun segera meninggalkan bangunan tua itu tapi ketika baru berjalan tiga langkah tiba-tiba ada monster berbentuk banteng yang jumlahnya mencapai Seratus ekor menyerang gedung tua itu.

Rias dan budaknya pun kaget dan hanya bisa bertahan menerima serangan tiba-tiba monster itu karena Rias dan budaknya merasakan bahwa para Monster itu memiliki aura yang kuat. Bahkan utuk mengalahkan satu monster itu saja Rias dan Peeragenya bahkan Issei yang notabenenya adalah Sekiryuutei karena Issei belum mengusai kekuatannya merasa tak akan mampu mengalahkanya. Rias dan para Peeragenya hanya mampu bertahan menghadapi monster –monster itu ketika Rias dan para Peeragenya sudah kehabisan tenaga mereka hanya bisa menutup mata menerima serangan besar-besaran dari para monster itu.

Ketika serangan para monster itu sudah hampr mendekat kea rah Rias dan kelompoknya tiba-tiba ada Enam sosok Astral berukuran besar yang berbeda dan melindungi mereka. Rias dan para Peeragenya pun terkejut dengan kemunculan Sosok Astral atau yang bisa di sebut Susano. Dan mereka semakin membulatkan matanya ketika di dalam sosok Astral tersebut ada orang didalamnya dan diantara tiga orang itu ada yang mereka kenal yaitu Sasuke teman sekolah mereka beserta Izuna dan Madara yang mereka ketahui adalah Sensei mereka di sekolah.. Rias dan Peeragenya pun hanya memandang ngeri akan keganasan enam sosok Astral tersebut yang menebas ratusan monter tersebut dengan membabi Buta… akhirnya dalam waktu yang singkat banyak debu beterbangan akibat banyaknya monster yang di bantai oleh Sosok yang menyelamatkan mereka. Ketika Rias dan Peeragenya tengah terkejut sekaligus terkesima kepada sosok astral tersebut tiba-tiba ada suara yang menginstrupsi lamunan mereka.

"pergilah. Ini bukan pertarungan bagi makhluk lemah seperti kalian. " ujar sosok yang taka asing bagi Rias dan kelompoknya dengan ucapan yang merendahkan kelompok Rias.

Rias dan kelompoknya pun mencari asal suara tersebut dan mendapati Naruto dan teman-temannya telah berada di belakang mereka.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu Naruto" Tanya Rias geram

"sudah ku bilang ini bukan peperangan bagi makhluk lemah seperti kalian dan sekarang enyahlah kalian semua" ujar naruto dengan disertai nada menghina yang ditunjukkan untuk kelompok Rias

Issei yang tidak terima karena kelompoknya dilecehkan oleh Naruto pun geram dan berkata

" DIAM KAU BRENGSEK APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENGHINA KAMI SIALAN" bentak Issei tak terima kelompoknya dihina Naruto

"oh Sekiryutei cabul sepertimu lebih baik diam saja" ujar Naruto santai

" KAU…. BRENGSEK" teriak Issei sambil berlari bermaksud menyerang Naruto tapi ketika Issei melesatkan tangan Naganya tiba-tiba Naruto menghilang dan tiba-tiba berada di belakang Issei dan langsung menendang punggung Issei hingga terpental 10 meter dan Naruto langsung menghilang lagi dan muncul di depan Issei yang sedang terkapar karena tendangan Naruto tadi.

Kemudian Naruto pun mencekik Issei hingga terangkat dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

" kau butuh 1000 tahun untuk mengalahkanku Issei atau boleh ku panggil Wels Dragon Sekiryuutei" ujar Naruto kemudian melepaskan Issei. Setelah lepas dari cekikan Naruto Issei pun terkapar dan pingsan

Setelah melepaskan Issei akhirnya Naruto segera beranjak pergi dengan kelompoknya tetapi sebelum benar-benar pergi dia mendengar suara seorang perempuan yang menahan kepergiannya.

"tunggu sebenarnya kalian ini siapa. Dan makhluk apa tadi" ternyata orang itu adalah Rias yang bermaksud menanyakan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Tetapi Naruto hanya menghiraukan pertanyaan Rias dan memilih pergi dengan kelompoknya menggunakan Sunsin api.

" Buchou siapa sebenarnya Naruto-kun itu Buchou" Tanya Akeno yang baru sembuh dari luka yang telah disembuhkan oleh Asia setelah melawan monster tadi

" aku juga tak tau Akeno. Mungkin kita bisa menyakan nanti di sekolah Akeno" jawab Rias sambil memasang raut muka sedih "_ siapa sebenarnya kau Naruto-kun kenapa kau menghina Iblis seperti kami apa segitu rendahnya aku di matamu Naruto kun" _batin Rias sedih. Karena mendengar kata-kata pedas dari Naruto tadi.

Akeno yang melihat raut wajah rias pun juga merasakan hal yang sama atas perkataan Naruto tadi karena dia juga memiliki perasaan Cinta kepada Naruto sama seperti Buchounya. Akeno yang tak tega melihat Buchounya bersedih pun segera menghiburnya

" sudahlah Rias mungkin Naruto-kun mengalami kenangan yang buruk dengan kaum iblis dan setelah dia menyadari bahwa kita Iblis dia menjadi membenci kita. Tapi kita akan mencoba menyadarkannya bahwa kaum Iblis tak semuanya jahat Rias" ujar Akeno menghibur Rias.

" kau benar Akeno dan aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Naruto-kun" ujar Rias sedikit bersemangat..

" Ara…Ara…Ara aku juga takkan menyerah untuk mendapatkan Naruto-kun Rias ufufufufufu" ujar Akeno tak mau kalah dari Rias. Dan kemudian terjadi percikan listrik di mata mereka menandakan persaingan ketat antara Rias dan Akeno untuk Mendapatkan Naruto. Akhirnya setelah persaingan itu pun Rias dan kelompoknya kembali ke Klub mereka dengan membawa Issei yang masih pingsan akibat Naruto tadi..

Keesokan Harinya terlihat 12 orang yang sedang bersantai dan membicarakan sesuatu di atap sekolah mereka adalah Naruto,Sasuke,Gaara,Menma,Rei,Kiba,Lee,Neji,Shino,Shikamaru,Couji dan Sai yang sedang menikamati awan bersama-sama.

" Naruto apa bicaramu tak terlalu berlebihan pada mereka kemarin Naruto" ujar Shikamaru tiba-tiba menanyakan sesuatu ke Naruto.

" yah sepertinya iya tapi aku hanya bermaksud membangkitkan semangat mereka saja " jawab Naruto santai smbil tiduran menikmatia awan. Kemudian obrolan mereka pun berlanjut dengan pembicaraan mengenai makhluk yang taka sing lagi bagi mereka yang mereka hadapi kemarin. Setelah beberapa saat pempicaraan mereka pun terganggu dengan suara teriakan dari siswa dan siswi akademi.. mereka pun penasaran dan melihat apa yang menyebabkan siswa sekolah berteriak seperti itu. Setelah mencari akhirnya mereka menemukan penyebab dari teriakan para siswa dan siswi sekolah.

"di Gerbang sekolah Akademi Kuoh terlihat 8 orang Gadis yang mempunyai wajah Cantik dan Sexi sedang berjalan memasuki akademi kuoh dengan elegannya dan kencantikan yang melebihi rata-rata sehingga membuat siswa di akademi kuoh mimisan massal melihat wajah dan tubuh sexi Delapan gadis tersebut sedangkan para siswi ada yang iri dan terpesona dengan kecantikan yang dipancarkan dari Delapan gadis asing tersebut . ya mereka adalah. Hinata Hyuuga, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten, Temari Sabako, Haku, Namikaze Naruko. Dan Karin Uzhumaki.

ternyata merekalah yang menjadi penyebab teriakan-teriakan dari sisawa dan siswi Kuoh akademi.

KYAAAA Siapa mereka ? kecantikannya menyaingi Rias 0ne-sama

KYAAAA mereka Benar-benar cantik

KYAAAAA Aku jadi iri kepada mereka

Itulah teriakan iri dan kagum dari siswi dan pandangan Nafsu dari siswa sekeliling mereka

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan Gaje dari siswa-siswa di sekelilngnya Hinata dan teman-temannya pun risih dan menghiraukan teriakan mereka .

" mereka kenapa sih " Tanya seorang gadis berwajah cantik, beramput pirang sepunggung dan diikat ponytail dengan poni yang panjang sampai menutupi mata sebelah kanannya dan memiliki mata bewarna Aqua dan memiliki badan seksi tapi jangan lupakan assetnya yang mempunyai ukuran lumayan walau tak besar yaitu Ino yamanaka

" gak tau. Mungkin mereka ketakutan melihat wajah Gilamu ino-pig" ejek gadis berambut musim semi dengan mata emerald nya dan jangan lupakan badan yang seksi serta asset dada yang lumayan agak besar yaitu Sakura Haruno

" diam kau jidat lebar kau juga Gila tau" balas ino tak mau kalah setelah itu terjadilah perdebatan diantara mereka. Sedangkan teman-temannya melihat pertengkaran mereka hanya menghela nafas karena melihat Sakura dan Ino tidak bisa akur. " mereka tidak dirumah sakit tidak disekolah tetap saja bertengkar" ujar sosok wanita berambut Indigo sepenggung dan memiliki poni di menutupi bagian kening wajahnya, bermata Lavender dan jangan lupakan badan yang seksi dan kulit putihnya serta asset dadanya yang ukuranya menyamai si Duo One-sama sekolah Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno yaitu Hinata Hyuuga.

" ya biarlah selama tidak ada pertumpahan darah di antara mereka kurasa akan baik-baik saja" jawab sosok wanita berambut Raven sepunggung bermata coklat dan berbadan seksi tapi meskipun tidak memiliki asset yang sebesar Hinata dan lainnya tapi dia tidak kalah cantik dengan yang lainnya yaitu Yuki Haku yang sedang meyahuti keluhan Hinata.

Kemudian sosok wanita berambut pirang diikat ponytail sepunggung memiliki mata Saphire dan jangan lupakan badan seksi serta kulit putih dan dadanya yang menyaingi Hinata yaitu Naruko. yang saat ini berusaha melerai pertengkaran Ino dan Sakura . setelah Naruko selesai memisahkan Sakura dan Ino yang sedang berdebat.

akhirnya merekapun memasuki sekolah dan mencari ruang kepala sekolah tapi tidak ketemu-ketemu akhirnya mereka pun memutuskan untuk menanyakan pada siswa di sekolah ini.. dalam perjalanan mereka tiba-tiba ada Empat siswi yang di ketahui sebagai 0ne-sama sekolah dan Seito-Kaichou disitu. Akhirnya Karin pun berenisiatif untuk menghampiri dan menanyakan Ruang Kepala sekolah pada mereka. Setelah sampai di dekat empat siswi itupun Karin dan teman-temannya merasakan Aura mereka yang berbeda dengan Manusia.

" _Bangsa Akuma….." _batin Karin dan teman-temannya setelah itu Karin pun berbicara melalui kontak batin dengan teman-temannya.

" _ternyata ada Bangsa Akuma di sini. Kurasa mereka bukan Iblis biasa" _ujar Karin melalui telepati

" _kau benar Karin-Nee dari informasi yang kuketahui bisa dipastikan mereka adalah Akuma dari keluarga bangsawan" _ujar Naruko dengan kontak batin.

" _ya sudah Karin – Chan kau Tanya saja pada mereka dimana Ruang Kepala Sekolah_" ujar Hinata.

"_baiklah Hinata_ " jawab Karin.

" ano.. Sumimasen" sapa Karin. Mendengar ada suara yang menyapa mereka berempat. Keempat murid itu pun segera menoleh ke belakang. Dan mendapati Delapan wanita cantik sedang menatap mereka. Dan mereka pun membatin di dalam diri mereka berempat masing-masing

"_K..Ka..Kawai sekali dan lagi wanita ini memiliki rambut yang sama denganku. Dan wanita bermata Lavenderh itu cantik sekali . siapa mereka?_ " Batin Rias Gremory terpukau dengankecantikan Hinata kelompoknya

" _mereka Cantik sekali. Siapa mereka?" _batin Sona, Tsubaki dan Akeno

" ya.. ada apa?" Jawab Sona yang pertama kali tersadar dari lamunannya.

" TSUMAAA" sebuah teriakan terdengar memotong pembicaraan Karin yang mau melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Sona .

" A..Anata" jawab Hinata tergagap dan rona merah pun mucul di wajahnya yang cantik itu. Ternyata yang tiba-tiba memanggil Hinata adalah Naruto kekasihnya. Dan Hinata pun malu karena memanggilnya sayang di depan umum.

"_K..Ka..Kawai" _Batin Rias,Sona,Tsubaki dan Akeno melihat wajah Hinata yang terlihat imut dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

Tak berlangsung lama akhirnya Naruto pun berlari menghapiri Hinata dan memeluknya karena Rindu dan Lama tak bertemu… sedangkan Hinata wajahnya memerah seperti tomat karena di peluk di depan umum.

Sedangkan dengan keempat gadis itu terlihat wajah sendu dan mata berkaca-kaca kecuali Tsubaki karena rasa sakit didadanya melihat Naruto orang yang mereka Cintai memeluk wanita lain. Dan Hinata yang melihat Raut wajah Rias, Sona, dan Akeno yang terlihat ingin menangis pun melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"_ternyata tak lama disini banyak wanita yang menyukai Naruto-kun. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada mereka dan berbicara pada Naruto-kun" _batin Hinata melihat kekasihnya yang banyak dicintai oleh gadis cantik.

" Aniki hentikan kegiatanmu dengan pacarmu itu ini didepan umum tau" ujar Naruko melihat kakaknya memeluk kekasihnya di depan umum

"_ternyata dia adiknya Naruto-san pantas saja setelah kuperhatikan ada kemiripan di antara mereka berdua" _batin Tsubaki membuat kesimpulan.

"Sasuke-kun/Sai-kun/Gaara-kun" panggil Ino, Karin dan Sakura bersamaan

"Hn/ Hm/hai Ino-chan" jawab Sasuke, Gaara dan Sai menanggapi panggilan Sakura,Karin dan Ino kekasih mereka.

Kemudian Sakura, Karin dan Ino berlari memeluk kekasih mereka masing-masing. Tampak wajah sendu dari gadis yaitu Tsubaki menyusul kesedihan Rias, Akeno dan Sona. yang saat ini menyaksikan Sakura memeluk Sasuke dengan mesra Tsubaki merasakan Sakit di dadanya karena pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke telah timbul perasaan Cinta dan Hatinya semakin perih setelah mengetahui bahwa Sasuke memiliki kekasih yaitu Sakura yang lebih cantik dari dia….

" ah Imotou/Naruko nee-chan" panggil Naruto, Rei dan Menma kemudian pun mereka berlari dan memeluk Naruko bersamaan.. Naruko yang dipeluk oleh kakak dan adiknya pun malu dan susah bernafas karena di peluk erat oleh 3 orang sekaligus Naruko pun mencoba melepaskan pelukan mereka bertiga dan menjitak kepala mereka

_Bletak..Bletak..Bletak_

_Ittai " _rintih Naruto,Rei dan Menma bersamaan.

"Kenapa kau menjitakku Imutou" Rintih Rei setelah di jitak Naruko

" Kau lihat ini di depan umum malu tau" ketus Naruko sebal karena kelakuan kakak dan adiknya.

" hah kami bertiga kan merindukanmu Naruko-nee" ujar Menma yang masih mengelus kepalanya akibat di jitak Naruko.

" kau kejam Imutou. Baiklah sebaiknya kita segera menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah." Ujar Naruto. Kemudian Shinobi dan dari Negara Shinobi itu pun segera menuju Ruang Kepala Sekolah tak lupa pamit kepada 4 perempuan yang mereka sapa tadi.

_**TBC**_

_**MAAF JELEK YA. BILA ADA YANG INGIN MENGASIH MASUKAN **_

_**MOHON PREVIEWNYA YA.**_

_**DAN BILA ADA YANG INGIN MEMBERI TAMBAHAN DALAM CERITA KOMMENT AJA ENTAR SAYA PIKIRIN.**_

_**TERIMA KASIH**_

_**LAVENDERH LOG OUT**_


	2. Nagato Against Third Faction Leaders

_**Yo ! minna ketemu lagi sama Author yang ganteng dan penuh Kharisma sehingga para kaum Hawa bakal Klepek-klepek jika berpapasan dengan gw hahaha #PLAKKKKKKK**_

_**Sebelumnya Author curhat dulu boleh . gara-gara sering nonton Bokep agar bisa membuat Adegan Lemon di fic ini. Author di gampar sama Soulmate Author tapi demi para Readers yang setia baca fic ini. Author rela berkorban meskipun ntar gak dapet jatah wkwkwkwkwk…. Demi para Readers yang setia.. Author rela di tindas dalam kekerasan rumah tangga meskipun nonton bokep itu asik juga sih wkwkwkwkwk # PLAKKKK ya udah langsung aja deh… eh sebelumnya Author minta maaf ya. mungkin update agak sedikit lama karena per chapter isinya 10.000k. So Author tidak mempunyai jadwal update jadi di harap kesabarannya aja dari para Readers.. dan juga Author sedikit mencampurkan tokoh Movie di Fic ini. So semoga para Readers menikmatinya ya.. jaa nee.. Oh iya add pin BB saya 51975949 buat para Readers yang ingin ngeflame atau protes sama Fic yang aku buat key **____** (y) …**_

Tittle : Two Brother Otsutsuki = New Dimension

Author : Lavenderh

Disclaimer : Naruto Dan High School DXD bukan punya saya

Genre : Adventure and Supernatural

Pairing : Naruto.U X ,Hinata.U (Alpha ) ,Rias.G ,Akeno.H ,Sona.S ... karakter yang lain nyusul deh kalo Naruto ada tambahan Harem silahkan Review ntar saya pikirin.)

Rated : pasti M lah

Summary : Ketika naruto telah mengalahkan JUBI, HIREAKLEZ dan KAGUYA. akhirnya semua aliansi Shinobi dapat merayakan kemenangannya. tetapi ketika aliansi shinobi baru akan

pulang dari medan peperangan tiba - tiba HIREAKLEZ dan KAGUYA menciptakan Jutsu berbahaya yang dapat menghancurkan bumi.. akhirnya Naruto menggunakan kekuatan matanya untuk memindahkan seluruh Shinobi di Bumi ke Dimensi lain dengan jurus ruang dan waktu bersekala besar yang dimiliki matanya (OVER POWER/GOD, Tensei No Me Naruto, Tense No Youku Naruto/Sharinggan/Mokuton/Yin & Yang/ Make Creature/ Combine with Other Movies. Typo/The Flow Is To Fast/ Gaje/ And Other and Mainstream Harem ).

**_DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. ( INGAT UDAH DIINGATKAN LOH APA PERLU GW TULIS BERULANG-ULANG BIAR JELAS)_**

**_Note: Disini tim Akatsuki akan saya buat Full Power karena musuhnya juga Full power dan akan terjadi 2 gelombang perang jadi di cerita selanjutnya akan terjadi 2 kali perang antara pasukan musuh dengan pasukan Naruto yang bergabung menjadi 4 Fraksi( Shinobi, Akuma, Tenshi dan Da-Tenshi._**

Chapter 2 : _**Nagato Against Third Faction Leaders**_

"Lavenderh" percakapan biasa

"**Lavenderh**" percakapan para jubi dan dragon

"_Lavenderh_" percakapan batin ataua pemikiran

"**_Lavenderh_**" jurus atau jutsu

_**Chapter 2**_

Akhirnya setelah menemukan Ruang Kepala sekolah 8 gadis Shinobi bersama dengan anggota Shinobi laki-laki itu pun di suruh untuk kekelas mereka masing-masing. Hinata, Sakura dan Karin berada dikelas 3B sekelas dengan kekasih mereka yaitu Naruto,Sasuke dan Gaara yang juga sekelas dengan Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Sedangkan Ino, Haku, Tenten berada di kelas 3C sekelas dengan Neji, Shino dan Sai. Sedangkan Tenten berada sendirian di kelas 3A yang satu kelas dengan Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee dan Kiba beserta Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra. Dan untuk Naruko berada di kelas 2A sekelas dengan adik dan kakaknya yaitu Rei dan Menma Namikaze yang kebetulan juga sekelas dengan Yuuto Kiba yang merupakan Peerage dari Rias Gremory.

Kemudian para Kunochi Negara Shinobi itu pun masuk kekelas mereka masing-masing dan memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing ke temanteman sekelas mereka. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan perkenalan Hinata, Sakura dan Karin ketika mengenalkan diri mereka. Tampak Hinata, Sakura dan Karin sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka dengan diantar masing-masing kekasih mereka yaitu NarutO, Sasuke dan Gaara. Mereka pun mengbrol sambil berjalan menuju kekelas mereka yang kebetulan satu ruangan. Tak terasa keasikan mengobrol keenam shinobi itu telah mencapai pintu depan kelas. Dan Hinata pun mengambil inisiatif untuk mengetok pintu

" _TOK TOK TOK "_

Dan sesorang Guru pun membukakan pintu yaitu " Ano… Siapa ya ?" Tanya sang Guru kepada Hinata

"saya murid baru di sini Sensei" jawab Hinata. "oh kamu Murid baru disini ya tapi kana da tiga murid baru kemana dua temanmu" Tanya sang Sensei kepada Hinata. Kemudian pun Hinata menunjuk temannya dan akhirnya. Kemudian Sensei mereka pun mengangguk dan sang Sensei menyuruh Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara masuk dke kelas duluan tapi pengecualian Untuk Hinata, Sakura dan Karin karena mereka akan disuruh masuk jika Sensei mereka memamanggil untuk mengenalkan diri mereka.

" Nah semuanya kita akan kedatangan tiga murid baru" Ujar sang Sensei . kemudian para murid dikelas itu pun berbisik-bisik karena penasaran dengan murid baru yang akan masuk kecuali Naruto, Sasuke dan Gaara yang sudah tahu siapa murid baru tersebut.

Kemudian Sensei pun memanggil murid baru itu masuk kedalam kelasnya. Akhirnya ketiga siswi itu pun masuk ke kelasnya setelah di panggil Sensei baru mereka kemudian Hinata pun mengambil inisiatif untuk memperkenalkan diri pertama kali.

"Anoo… perkenalkan na..namaku Hyuuga Hinata Yo..Yoroshiku ne" ucap Hinata gagap memperkenalkan dirinya dengan rona merah di wajahnya karena malu. Sementara para siswa Nosebleed dan ada yang berteriak dan menggumamkan kata KAWAI karena kecantikan Hinata ketika wajah Hinata sedang merona malu. yang malah membuat dia sangat cantik dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

" perkenalan Namaku Haruno Sakura " ucap Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya singkat sampil tersenyum manis yang membuat siswa disitu Nosebleed karena senyum manis Sakura.

" Hm Uzhumaki Karin" ucap Karin singkat karena mengikuti trademark Kekasihnya yaitu Gaara.

Smentara ketika Hinata memperkenalkan diri terjadi keheningan sampai berapa saat.. kemudian .. " KAWAIIIIIIII " teriak para siswa….

GYAAAAAAA…. berapa nomor Hpmu Hinata-chan

GYAAAAAAAAAA…. Maukah kau menjadi Ibu dari anak-anakku Sakura-chan

GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA….Karin-chan tidurlah denganku

Itulah teriakan para siswa yang Gaje yang ditujukan untuk ketiga siswi baru itu. Sedangkan para siswi hanya menatap kagum dan iri karena melihat kecantikan yang dipancarkan dari masing-masing tiga siswi baru itu..

Sedangkan Hinata, Sakura dan Karin yang mendapat perlakuan itu dari para siswa hanya menunduk Malu sambil menahan emosi dan membatin di benak mereka masing-masing.

"_Semoga Naruto-kun tidak membakar mereka_" batin Hinata takut kekasihnya marah akan perlakuan para siswa kepadanya.

"_Shanaro! Lewati dulu mayat Sasuke-kun jika ingin menghamiliku bocah sialan_" batin Sakura marah karena perkataan salah satu siswa yang menawarkan agar Sakura menjadi ibu dari anak salah satu siswa dikelas itu.

"_mereka piker aku kupu-kupu malam apa. Kuso rupanya mereka belum merasakan apa itu rasa sakit_" Batin Karin emosi mengikuti kata-kata favorit kakaknya yaitu Nagato yang selalu menggumamkan rasa Sakit ketika bertempur.

Sementara para kekasih ketiga kunoichi itu tampak mnggeram dan membatin sesuatu karena kekasih mereka di goda oleh para siswa.

"_oh rupanya mereka belum merasakan apa yang namanya di lempar Shinigami tunggu saja berani beraninya mengganggu Hina-chanku .. Kuso!" _ batin Naruto tetap tenang tapi berbeda dengan hatinya yang mulai panas atas perkataan para siswa tadi.

"_sigh akan ku bakar mereka" _batin Sasuke yang mulai emosi tapi tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya

" kuso kusumpal mulut mereka dengan pasirku" Batin Gaara marah tapi masih berwajah datar.

" DIAM…..Baiklah Hyuuga-san dan Haruno-san silahkan duduk di belakang Uzhumaki-san dan Uzhumaki-san silahkan duduk di belakang Sabako-san". Titah sang Guru menenangkan dan menyuruh ketiga siswi baru itu duduk di tempatnya masing- masing.

Terlihat ketika Hinata sedang berjalan menuju bangkunya ada 2 pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam yaitu Rias Gremory dan Akeno Himejima. Tapi Hinata hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum walaupun Hinata tau bahwa kedua gadis yang menatapnya tajam itu memiliki perasaan suka kepada kekasihnya yaitu Naruto.

Akhirnya setelah itu pun pelajaran kembali berlangsung normal.

_TENG….TENG…TENG_

Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan para murid pun berhamburan keluar kelas tak terkecuali tokoh utama kita yaitu Naruto beserta kawan-kawan dan kekasih mereka masing-masing menuju atap sekolah. Tempat biasa yang sering mereka jadikan berkumpul.

Di atap sekolah terlihat Naruto beserta kawan-kawannya sedang berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu.

" Dobe ku dengar dari Oji-san Teme itu nanti malam akan terjadi hal yang menyenangkan" Ujar Sasuke berbicara dengan Naruto

"Oji-san Teme ? siapa yang kau maksud itu Sasuke dan kabar apa yang kau bicarakan itu ?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

" tentu saja Madara dan Izuna si duo Uchiha sialan itu dan Ku dengar nanti ada malaikat jatuh yang akan menyerang sekelompok Iblis disini untuk memulai perang lagi" jawab pemuda Emo itu sedangkan temannya yang di sampingnya itu terkikik geli mendengar julukan madara dan Izuna yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya.

" Aku mendengarnya cucu sialan." Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memotong pembicaraan mereka berdua yaitu Madara dan Izuna yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di balik pintu atap sekolah itu

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya tak mempedulikan raut wajah marah dari duo leluhur Uchihanya itu. Dan akhirnya pun Izuna menyampaikan sesuatu kepada rekan atau bisa disebut junior sesama Shinobi itu.

" hey kalian dengarkan aku akan menyampaikan berita buruk" Izuna pun mulai mengumpulkan para Shinobi itu dan mulai memberikan informasinya.

" berita apa yang akan anda sampaikan Izuna-sama " sahut pemuda berambut model iklan shampoo Hyuuga Neji.

" ku dengar dari tim Anbu mereka menemukan pasukan KAGUYA di berbagai tempat. Dan ku dengar mereka juga mulai penurukan pasukan kuat mereka yaitu SAURON. " jelas Izuna

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun Geram karena Kaguya mulai bergerak. Shikamaru yan mendengar itu pun mulai membuat kesimpulan apa yang akan terjadi malam nanti ketika ada malaikat jatuh yang menyerang para iblis.

" Tunggu dulu Izuna – sama aku punya sebuah kesimpulan jika pasukan Sauron mulai bergerak tidak menyimapan sebuah kemungkinan jika mereka akan bergerak kesini untuk menyerang sekolah sini bersamaan dengan malaikat jatuh yang akan membuat ulah di sini malam nanti" ujar pemuda berambut nanas itu memberi kesimpulan.

"kau benar juga bisa disipulkan 80% kemungkinan mereka akan menyerang daerah sini mengingat kejadian kemarin ketika pasukan Kaguya menyerang Iblis muda walaupun hanya 100 pasukan MORDOR saja . apalagi dengan adanya Naruto disini aku tau bahwa Kaguya sudah mengetahui keberadaan Naruto saat ini" jelas Sasuke menambahi kesimpulan Shikamaru

" yah walapun begitu Kaguya tak mungkin menyerang langsung karena HIREAKLEZ pasti sedang memulihkan keadaannya setelah dikalahkan oleh Zeus di medan perang dulu. Dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama agar Hireaklez bisa pulih dari luka bekas pertarungan dengan Zeus. Jadi kita masih mempunyai waktu untuk bersiap-siap dan mengumpulkan tenaga dan kekuatan Ketika Kaguya menyerang nanti." Ujar Naruto memberi kesimpulan

" kau benar Naruto. Tapi apakah kita akan melibatkan ketiga fraksi itu dalam perang nanti" ujar Madara menimpali kesimpulan Naruto

" kita lihat saja nanti karena aku ragu akan kekuatan mereka yang jauh di bawah kekuatan pasukan Kaguya walaupun kekuatan petinggi Fraksi aku juga tak yakin bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pasukan Kaguya" jawab Naruto menimpali pertanyaan Madara

" tapi tidak ada salahnya mempercayai mereka Naruto-kun meskipun mereka tak bisa mengimbangi kekuatan pasukan Kaguya tapi aku yakin semangat untuk melindungi dunia mereka membuat mereka mampu mengatasi pasukan Kaguya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya memberi mereka kesempatan Naruto kun" tiba-tiba Hinata memberi kesimpulan kepada Naruto

" kau benar juga Anata baiklah aku akan mencoba bekerjasama dengan ketiga fraksi. Aku akan mencoba untuk menghubungi tim Nagato nii untuk misi nanti malam dan kita adakan rapata sore nanti" ujar Naruto menyetujui Hinata

Setelah pembicaraan itu pun paraShinobi melanjutkan obrolan mereka dan aktivitas mereka. Tak terasa bel pun berbunyi menunjukkan bahwa para murid telah menyelesaikan aktivitas mereka di sekolah. Hari ini pun tim Naruto sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.. tiba-tiba telepon genggan Naruto pun berbunyi pertanda bahwa ada orang yang menghubunginya.

" tit.. Moshi moshi siapa ?" Tanya Naruto dalam ponsel

" Yo Naruto-kun ini aku Orochimaru ?" akhirnya sang penelpon menjawab pertanyaan Naruto

" oh kau ular ada apa kau menghubungiku .. jangan bilang kau akan mempromosikan ular tak bergunamu itu kepada ku" ejekan pun terlontar dari mulut Naruto sedangkan disana penelpon hanya diam walaupun di hatinya sangat geram dengan ucapan Naruto yang terdengar seperti ejekan itu.

" kata-katamu sungguh menyakitkan Naruto –kun langsung saja dari pada telingaku panas mendengar ucapanmu itu . aku hanya ingin mencoba penemuan baruku.. kudengar nanti malam akan ada pertempuran sekalian saja aku ingin mencoba penemuanku di pertempuran itu" orochimaru pun mengungkapkan tujuannya ke Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya mengatakan terserah saja kepada Orochimaru karena sejak para Shinobi berdamai dan setelah pindah dimensi. baik Orochimaru dan Kabuto mantan muridnya sangat kecanduan untuk melakukan penelitian di dunia baru ini apalagi tekhnolgi di dunia ini juga canggih membuat mereka gila akan penelitian..

Setelah menutup ponselnya akhirnya Naruto pun telah sampai di gerbang sekolah. Terlihat ada beberapa orang yang menunggu mereka yaitu Nagato dan timnya yang sedang menunggu Naruto sambil bersandar di mobil Sport mereka masing-masing. Para siswi yang sedang pulang pun memerah ketika melihat Nagato DKK yang tampak keren dengan pose bersandar di mobil Sport mereka masing-masing.. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kakaknya yang berlebihan

" kau terlalu berlebihan Nagato-nii" ujar Naruto malas melihat tingkah kakaknya.

"sekali-kali menikmati masa muda tidak ada salahnya Ototou" dan hanya ucapan santai yang terlontar dari mulut pemuda berambut merah maroon itu.

" baiklah sebaiknya kita cepat pergi sebelum siswi disini menjadi gila melihat tingkah kalian" titah pemuda jabrik itu tak tahan dengan tingkah kakaknya

" Ha'I Ha'I baka Ototou" hanya jawaban malas yang terdengar menyahuti perkataan pemuda jabrik itu

Akhirnya Naruto dan Nagato DKK pun pulang untuk mendiskusikan tentang penyerangan Kokabiel Jendral Malaikat Jatuh nanti malam .

_**UNKNOW PLACE **_

Sementara di tempat lain terlihat dua orang laki-laki mempunyai rambut hitam dan berwajah seperti ular sedangkan yang satunya mempunyai wajah yang sama dengan laki-laki yang satunya hanya berbeda rambut yang hanya memiliki rambut hitam sebahu dan memakai kacamata. Sedang melakukan penelitian dengan sebuah Robot terdapat Dua Robot . ( **bayangin aja Optimus Prime dan Megatron saya gak mau bikin modelnya terlalu ribet jadi wujud robotnya sama kayak Optimus dan Megatron di Cannon )** dan terdapat alatalat elektronik yang berserakan dimana-mana dan tampak laki-laki berambut panjang menampakkan seringaian kejam mungkin karena penemuannya telah sempurna.

" Orochimaru-sama sepertinya penemuan kita telah mencapai tahap sempurna tapi hanya dua mesin saja yang berhasil kita ciptakan selama ini ?" lelaki yang berambut hitam sebahu pun mengeluarkan kesimpulan tentang hasil penelitian yang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang di ketahui bernama Orochimaru. Tampak wajah tak puas karena Orochimaru hanya mampu menciptakan dua mesin saja sedangkan orang yang mendengarnya hanya mengeluarkan seriangan sadisnya.

" kau jangan cerewet Kabuto kau pikir mudah menciptakan semua ini. Kita harus mempelajari tentang tekhnologi di ddunia ini belum lagi rongsokan ini berhubungan dengan Kimia, Fisika dan entah apa itu kau pikir mudah mempelajari itu semua aku bahkan seperti anak kecil yang sedang bersekolah saja. Tapi karena otakku di atas rata-rata ini kau lihat hasilnya… hahahahaha" jawab Orochimaru sambil menepuk dadanya membanggakan hasil karyanya sedangkan Kabuto yang mendengar tuanya menyombongkan kemampuanya hanya menghela nafas saja. Dia tau bahwa sejak tuanya pindah ke dimensi ini sifatnya menjadi berubah karena kecanggihan tekhnologi di dimensi ini yang membuatnya menjadi gila akan penelitian.

" anda benar-benar berubah Orochimaru-sama sampai kapan anda akan seperti ini terus Orochimaru-sama" Tanya Kabuto kesal.

"Oi kau bicara apa Kabuto? seharusnya kau senang aku tak melakukan percobaan pada manusia seperti dulu lagi. Lagian jika penemuanku berhasil itu akan berguna untuk membantu dunia Shinobi Baka. Dan juga aku akan melakukan percobaan dengan karyaku nanti ku dengar Kokabiel si gagak tua itu akan menyerang jadi sekalian saja haha" tawa Orochimaru dengan (OC)

" terserah anda saja Orochimaru-sama" jawab Kabuto asal karena dia sudah lelah mengikuti jalan pikiran tuannya itu

Tok..tok..tok

Tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu Lab mereka dan belum si tuan rumah memperbolehkan masuk si pengetuk pintu itu langsung masuk tanpa permisi. Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah lelaki tua berambut putih panjang a.k.a Jiraiya yang berkunjung ke sahabat sesama Sannin yaitu Orochimaru..

" seperti biasa tidak ada sopan santun" ujar Orochimaru ketus yang kesal dengan sifat teman kecilnya itu yang tidak mempunyai kesopanan jika bertamu.. sedangkan pelaku hanya mengeluarkan cengiran watadosnya. " ada apa kau kesini Jiraiya ?" Tanya Orochimaru ketus.

" begitukah kau manyapa sahabat kecilmu ini Orochimaru. Dan wow apalagi penelitian yang kau buat Orochimaru. Benda apa ini ?" jawab jiraiya masih dengan cengirannya sekaligus menanyakan penemuan sahabatnya itu.

" Baka kau ketinggalan jaman sekali ini adalah robot kau tau. Di buat dengan besi baja terkuat dan terlangkah mampu bertahan dari nuklir yang ledakannya sepuluh kali lipat dari nuklir yang biasa manusia buat dan di lengkapi dengan persenjataan canggih dan mampu menembakkan amunisi laser tanpa batas yang daya ledaknya sangat bebahaya. Dan di lengkapi alat transformasi membuat dia bias mengubah bentuknya menjadi berbagai macam bentuk. Kau lihat robotku yang berwarna biru itu ku namai dengan PHOENIX di lengkapi dengan pedang yang mampu membakar apapun.. dan itu adalah pedang terhebat yang pernah ku ciptakan. Dan..dan kau lihat yang bewarna perak itu namanya adalah FALCON aku juga melengkapinya dengan pedang canggih yang mampu membekukan apapun.. kau lihat jiraiya ini adalah ciptaan terhebatku. Hahahaha" orochimaru pun menjelaskan dan membanggakan hasil karyanya sedangkan jiraiya yang mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari sahabnya itu hanya bengong pertanda dia tak mengerti benda apa yang di ciptakan oleh sahabatnya itu.

" Nuklir, Laser Robot benda apa itu Orochimaru dan bagaimana kau bisa mengendalikan mereka. Ku rasa mereka sangat berbahaya" Tanya Jiraiya polos karena dia sangat tidak mengetahui apa yang di ciptakan sahabatnya itu.

" ja..jadi kau tak memahami penjelasanku tadi baka." Dan hanya gelengan kepala yang di dapatkan Orochimaru setelah menjelaskan dengan panjang dan lebar itu kepada sahabatnya.. lelaki berambut hitam panjang ini pun hanya mampu menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Karena kebodohan sahabatnya itu . ditengah kekesalannya tiba-tiba ada pria tua nerambut hitam dengan poni pirangnya. Memasuki pintu tanpa permisi seperti yang dilakukan oleh Jiraiya tadi. Melihat orang asing memasuki labnya Orochimaru dan Kabuto pun terlihat santai walaupun mereka sedikit memasang kuda-kuda menyerang kapan saja karena merasakan Aura pria asing itu yang berbeda dengan aura manusia.

"sepertinya aku terlambat Jiraiya-san. Dan wow apa itu " kagum pria asing itu melihat ciptaan Orochimaru

"Jiriya siapa dia. Kurasa dia bukan manusia?" Tanya Orochimaru

"tenanglah dia kenalanku perkenalan dia Azazel dia adalah Gubernur malaikat jatuh." Jawab Jiraiya dan Azazel pun membungkuk dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"kau Gila jiraiya membawa salah satu Fraksi kesini apalagi dia petingginya . bagaimana kalau dia mematai kita baka." Jawab Orochimaru masih memasang kuda-kuda bertarungnya

"tenanglah Orochimaru-san saya datang dengan damai dan tidak memata-matai anda saya hanya kebetulan di undang oleh jiraiya-san mengunjungi anda sahabatnya yang mempunyai hobi sama denganku yaitu melakukan penelitian." Jawab Azazel dengan sopan.

"kau gila Jiraiya bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dan berteman dengan petinggi malaikat jatuh seperti dia"Tanya Orochimaru dan akhirnya Jiraiya pun menceritakan pertemuanya dengan Azazel

_**Flashback**_

Terlihat ada pria tua yang sedang bejalan sambil menguap dengan sebotol Sake ditangannya a.k.a Jiraiya.

"hah aku bosan kenapa aku ditugaskan menjadi pencari informasi oleh Minato Baka itu padahal aku sudah tua sialan.. " keluh Jiraiya yang merasa kesal dengan muridnya itu yang seenaknya menugaskan dia mencari informasi penting di dimensinya. Tiba-tiba di sela-sela perjalanannya dia merasakan aura kekuatan yang agak besar yang membuat Jiraiya penasaran dan mengikuti arah aura kekuatan itu sampai akhirnya dia menemukan seorang pria yang sedang memancing di sungai akhirnya dia pun merasakan bahwa aura besar itu berasal dari pria yang sedang memancing itu. Dan akhirnya jiraiya menghampiri pria yang seumuran dengannya itu.

" halo" sapa jiraiya basa-basi

" oh hy tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu" jawab pria yang memancing itu dengan menautkan alisnya karena tidak biasanya ada orang yang bermain di sungai yang biasanya menjadi tempatnya memancing.

" oh tidak tuan aku hanya jalan-jalan saja tadi dan tiba-tiba aku merasakan kekuatan agak besar dan aku mengikutinya dan ternyata aura itu berpusat padamu.. menurutku kau bukan manusia atau bisa ku sebut Da-Tensi " tebak jiriya mengungkap identitas pria yang sedang memancing itu . sedangkan pria yang diketahui bernama Azazel itu kaget tapi hanya bersikap santai dengan memasang posisi siaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

"siapa sebenarnya kau Manusia. Aku melihat Auramu hanya Manusia dan tidak ada tanda-kekuatan di di tubuhmu." Jawab Azazel sambil mengernyitkan alisnya karena Azazel tidak merasakan kekuatan apapun selain Aura Manusia pada orang yang berada di depannya saat ini tapi bagaimana bisa Manusia di depannya ini mengetahui kalau dirinya ini seorang Malaikat Jatuh.

"Ah tidak sopan rasanya jika aku tak mengenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan Namaku Jiraiya Seorang Shinobi yang berasal dari Negara Shinobi." Perkenalan singkat dan tidak jelas yang membuat Azazel bingung sendiri.

" _Shinobi? apakah dia seorang Ninja. Negara Shinobi menurutku taka ada yang namanya desa Shinobi_ ? fikir Azazel kebingungan tapi belum sempat menanyakan perihal tentang kebingungannya dengan Cepat Jiraiya memotong perkataan Azazel.

"ah mungkin anda kebingungan tuan-san.." "Azazel panggil aku Azazel salam kenal Jiraiya-san" potong Azazel mengenalkan dirinya.

" jangan terlalu formal Azazel-san panggil saja aku Jiraiya"ujar Jiraiya yang di balas dengan anggukan oleh Azazel kemudian Jiraiya pun merapal Handseal dan menggumamkan sesuatu

_**Fuinjutsu Power Seal : Kai **_

Setelah Jiraiya menggumamkan nama jurusnya tiba-tiba keringat dingin jatuh dari pelipis Azazel karena merasakan sebuah Aura yang besar bahkan lebih besar darinya keluar dari orang itu setelah menggumamkan sesuatu.

" _a..apa bagaimana orang ini mempunyai Aura sebesar ini seharusnya aku mengetahui Auranya walaupun dia menekannya sampai titik terendah tapi ini. Aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali_" fikir Azazel dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya

" ah kau tidak usah takut Azazel aku datang dengan damai. Kau pasti bingungkan kenapa tidak merasakan kekuatanku.. itu karena aku menyegel kekuatanku dengan Fuinjutsu khusus dari Negaraku yaitu negara shinobi sehingga orang yang bisa merasakan Aura sepertimu tidak akan bisa merasakan Auraku. walaupun aku menggunakan kekutanku.. karena Fuinjutsu adalah jurus pengekang sekaligus menyamarkan Aura seseorang sehingga orang yang memiliki kekuatan disekitarnya sama sekali tidak bisa merasakannya." Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar sedangkan Azazel yang mendengarkannya hanya membulatkan mata karena ada kekuatan atau jurus yang mampu mengekang kekuatan meskipun pemggunannya menggunakan kekuatannya.

"su…sughoii Jiriya sungguh luar biasa aku tak pernah mendengar ada jurus yang seperti itu.. tapi tunggu Negara Shinobi aku tak pernah mendengarnya.. dan apa tujuan kau kesini apa mau memburuku karena kaumku sering membunuh kaum Manusia sepertimu" tebak Azazel dengan siaga dan memunculkan keenam pasang Sayapnya. Sedangkan Jiraiya yang melihat lawan bicaranya memasang posisi siaga hanya tertawa pelan

" tenanglah Azazel aku datang dengan damai . aku tadi kebetulan datang kemari karena merasakan Auramu walaupun kau tekan serendah mungkin tapi aku tetap merasakannya. Karena aku bosan dengan misi dari Negaraku jadilah aku mendatangimu siapa tau ada hiburan disini. Dan Negara Shinobi wajar saja jika kau tak mengetahuinya karena kami baru berpindah ke dimensi ini. Dan juga Negara kami di lapisi Fuinjutsu yang kuat jadi baik ketiga fraksi ataupun manisia tiadak akan bisa melihat dan memasuki Negara kami Azazel" jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar

"Berpindah Dimensi jadi maksudmu kau datang dari Dimensi lain Jiraiya?" Tanya Azazel dan saat itupun Jiraiya menjelasakan kenapa dirinya dan para Shinobi bisa berpindah dimensi. Setelah penjelasan panjang lebar dari Jiraiya Azazel hanya bisa terkejut dan kagum ketika di penjelasan tadi mendengar Jiraiya menyebutkan seseorang yang bernama Uzhumaki Naruto atau bisa di sebut Namikaze Naruto yang mampu memindahkan semua Shinobi ke dimensi lain dan melawan makhluk yang sangat hebat dan mengerikan. Tapi dia masih penasaran dan bertanya sesuatu.

" E..eto Jiraiya apakah setelah Naruto memindahkan semua Shinobi tidak menciptakan robekan dimensi dan ruang waktu dan juga apakah Great Red tidak menyadarinya karena dialah yang menjaga gerbang dimensi Jiraiya?" Tanya Azazel

" kau tau Naruto pernah bercerita padaku sebelum dia memindahkan Para Shinobi salah satu makhluk yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto telah mengobservasi Dimensi dan tidak menemukan makhluk yang kau panggil Great Red tadi. Naruto menjelaskan bahwa 2 naga terkuat di dimensi ini telah terpengaruh oleh genjutsu Kaguya untuk menghancurkan Dimensi kalian. Karena Great Red tidak ada di celah dimensional. Naruto menciptakan Naga yang kekuatannya melebihi Great Red dengan Kekuatannya untuk menggantikan Great Red menjaga celah Dimensional." Jelas Jiraiya

"apa dia menciptakan Naga bahkan melebihi kekuatan Great Red itu sangat mustahil dan juga orang yang bernama Kaguya itu bagaimana dia bisa menundukkan dan mengontrol Great Red dan Triexa 666 itu sangat mustahil Jiraiya." Tanja Azazel tak percaya dengan cerita Jiraiya

" kau tau Naruto punya kekuatan untuk menciptakan sesuatu bahkan Naga dengan kekuatan besar melebihi naga yang kau panggil Great Red tadi itu mudah baginya. Lebih jelasnya kau tanyakan saja pada orangnya langsung kalau kau bertemu dengannya. Dan kau masih belum mengetahui siapa Kaguya itu dia bahkan mampu membuat orang sehebat Naruto imbang dalam pertarungan ya sudah lebih baik kau dan fraksimu berdamai dengan fraksi lain sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dan Kaguya sudah mulai bergerak " Jawab Jiraiya yang mulai bosan karena menjelaskan hal yang panjang dan rumit pada kenalan barunya itu.

"kau akan berpihak pada fraksi mana jiraiya?" Tanya Azazel penasaran

"jujur saja sebenarnya petinggi Shinobi kami meragukan kekuatan kalian yang jauh di atas kami bahkan Kaguya sekalipun. Bahkan para petinggi kami meragukan kalian apakah akan bekerja sama dengan kalian atau berjuang sendiri melawan Kaguya. Karena petinggi kami merasakan kalian hanya menjadi beban jika fraksi kalian ikut andil dalam peperangan,. Kau tau bertarung dengan menjaga keselamatan seseorang itu lebih sulit dari pada bertarung sendiri,.tapi aku yakin dengan semangat kalian yang saling mempedulikan keselamatan kaum kalian pasti nanti akan menjadi sebuah kejutan di medan perang. Semoga saja petinggi kami memberi kesempatan pada kalian untuk bergabung dengan Fraksi kami." Jelas Jiraiya panjang lebar

"kau benar aku melihat dari segi kekuatan. Shinobi seperti kalian memiliki kekuatan jauh di atas kaum kami. Bahkan orang yang bernama Naruto itu dia bisa saja memusnahkan ketiga Fraksi belum lagi di tambah teamnya yang kekuatannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Ku harap kalian mau memberi kami kesempatan untuk membantu kalian di medan perang,. Karena itu menyangkut masa depan masing-masing fraksi dan manusia juga Sebentar lagi akan diadakan perjanjian perdamaian ketiga fraksi apa fraksi mu akan ikut Jiraiya" Tanya Azazel memohon

"aku tak tau mungkin aku akan membicarakan ini dengan petinggi di negaraku semoga saja mereka mau menerima bantuan kalian. Dan hei.. aku mulai bosan jika menjelaskan panjang lebar seperti ini bisakah kau memberiku hiburan Azazel sebagai awal persahabatan kita" ujar Jiraiya sambil nyengir kuda. Azazel yang mendengar bahwa dia di jadikan oleh Jiraiya sebagai sahabatnya pun lega dan ikut nyengir. "ma..ma..ma baiklah bagaimana kalau kita ke Onsen mengintip beberapa Wanita telanjang." Ujar Azazel ngasal. Sepertinya dia tidak tau jika bebicara dengan orang yang mesum seperti dirinya bahkan lebih parah. Jiraiya yang mendengar Onsen dari mulut Azazel langsung mengeluarkan senyum mesumnya disertai semangat yang membara. Jiraiya pun merangkul pundak Azazel dan mengatakan sesuatu.

" Kau tau Azazel aku tak salah memilihmu menjadi sahabatku. Ayo kita ke onsen untuk menambah Inspirasi Novelku." Ujar Jiraiya dengan semangat tinggi mendengar itu Azazel hanya terkikik geli karena sahabat barunya itu memiliki hobi yang sama dengan dirinya. Akhirnya Azazel pun mengajak pergi Jiraiya ke Onsen untuk melakukan Ritual Nista mereka dan untuk lanjutannya. Lanjutkan saja sendiri sesuai imajenasi kalian. :p

_**End Flashback**_

Setelah mendengar cerita Jiraiya. Orochimaru dan Kabuto hanya menganggukkan kepala dan Sweet Drop karena mengetahui sifat sahabatnya dan petinggi Malaikat jatuh itu sama-sama mesum.

" anda hebat Orochimaru-san. Bisa menciptakan benda yang bahkan saya tidak bisa menciptakannya dan bagaimana anda mengendalikan benda canggih seperti ini Orochimaru-san" Ujar Azazel terkagum kagum dengan karya Orochimaru

Mendengar pertanyaan dan pujian dari Azazel Orochimaru pun mengeluarkan seringaian sombongnya dan mengambil sebuah benda sperti helm lalu menunjukkannya ke Azazel dan Jiraiya.

"inilah perbedaan kita wahai Jendral malaikat jatuh aku terlalu Jenius untuk di bandingkan dengan kepintaranmu Azazel. Aku mengendalikannya dengan ini dengan memakaikan benda ini ke kepalaku. Dan mengaktifkannya dan secara Otomatis jiwaku akan berpindah ke Robot itu jadi aku bebas mengendalikan Robot itu seperti mengendalikan tubuku sendiri. Dan apabila Robot itu terkena serangan mematikan dan rusak maka jiwaku akan kembali ke tubuhku langsung" ujar Orochimaru lalu memakai alat untuk mengontrol robot itu ke kepalanya layaknya sebuah topi. lalu Orochimaru mengaktifkannya dan duduk di tempat Khusus. Setelah Orochimaru-mengaktikan benda untuk mengontrol Robot itu akhirnya Orochimaru pingsan dan tiba-tiba Robot bewarna Biru yang bernama Phoenix itu bergerak dan berdiri tegak.

Sedangkan Azazel dan Jiraiya yang melihat itu hanya terkagum dengan mata berbinar " Orochimaru bisakah kau membuatkan aku Robot seperti itu juga" ujar Jiraiya memohon untuk di buatkan Robot oleh Orochimaru. " kalo bisa anda juga bersedia membuatkan satu lagi untuk saya Orochimaru-san" mohon Azazel juga dengan Puppy Eyesnya

" **ya tentu saja tapi butuh waktu baka. membuat alat seperti ini tak mudah. Nanti aku kabari jika aku telah selesai membuat pesanan kalian. Tapi bahan-bahan produksinya kalian sendiri yang cari. Aku sudah cukup lelah mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat robot ini**" jawab Orochimaru dengan suara beratnya karena dia masih memakai mode Robotnya.

" t…tentu apapun akan ku lakukan Orochimaru untuk membuat robot itu" jawab Jiraiya diikuti anggukan oleh Azazel. Dan kemudian keempat orang itu mempelajari pembuatan robot yang di mentor'i oleh Orochimaru dan Kabuto..

**Di Namikaze Mansion**

Di rumah besar lebih tepatnya seperti Istana karena tempatnya besar terdapat 25 orang yang sepertinya melakukan pembicaraan penting yang di pimpin oleh pria berambut Jabrik siapa lagi kalo bukan tokoh utama kita yaitu Namikaze Naruto dan di sisi kirinya terdapat pemuda berambut merah dan tatto bertuliskan Ai di dahi kirinya a.k.a Sabaku Gaara dan di sisi sebelah kanan Naruto terdapat pemuda berambut Hitam model Emo a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke yang saat ini berhadapan dengan pemuda berambut Merah Darah sebahu a.k.a Nagato yang di temani oleh Yahiko dan Konan di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

" Sebentar lagi di mulai bagaimana menurutmu Aniki apakah kita akan bekerja sama dengan mereka atau tidak" Tanya Naruto pada kakak angkatnya yaitu Nagato Uzhumaki. Terlihat Nagato memegang keningnya seperti memikirkan sesuatu.. karena ini merupakan pilihan yang sulit jika Shinobi bekerja sama dengan Ketiga Fraksi tidak menyimpan kemungkinan ketiga fraksi hanya menjadi beban karena kekuatan mereka jauh di bawah pasukan Kaguya. Sampai akhirnya Nagato mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Naruto.

" Baiklah mungkin mereka bisa membantu walau hanya sedikit., tapi aku akan menguji kekuatan para pemimpin mereka dulu Ototou . kau taukan kebiasaan anikimu ini" jawab Nagato sambil nyengir.

" terserahmu saja Aniki. Aku takkan bertanggung jawab jika Kaa-san dan Tou-san akan mendatangimu karena kebiasaan burukmu itu. Meskipun kau akan menguji pemimpin fraksi dengan Sacread Gear Dimension Lost milik Itachi. Jangan lupakan bahwa aku baru saja membuatkan Tou-san Sacread Gear yang sama dengan milik Itachi." Jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas melihat kelakuan Anikinya yang tak pernah berubah itu

" KENAPA KAU TAK MEMBERITAHUKU DASAR OTOTOU NO BAKA" Teriak Nagato marah sambil menunjuk wajah adik angkatnya.

"kau tak Tanya Aniki" jawab Naruto santai

"AARRRRRGGGGHHHHH baiklah kita berangkat saja percuma aku berdebat denganmu dasar Ototou No Baka" Nagato pun Frustasi karena sifat menjengkelkan adiknya..sedangkan team Akatsuki yang melihat perdebatan lucu antara adik kakak itu hanya terkekeh geli. Akhirnya mereka pun pergi untuk melakukan rencana mereka. Dengan Shunsin masing-masing

**Di Akademi Kuoh**

Terlihat sebuah Kekkai menutupi Akademi Kuoh . terlihat disana seorang Gadis berambut Merah sedang dalam keadaan kelelahan begitupun keadaan beberapa orang di belakangnya sedangkan keadaan gadis kecil berambut putih bertubuh kecil a.k.a Koneko sudah tak sadarkan diri. Dan beberapa orang lainnya seperti Issei dan kiba sudah terjatuh dalam keadaan sekarat melawan Kokabiel seorang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh.. menyisahkan Rias dan Akeno yang dalam keadaan lumayan baik tapi dengan keadaan tenaga yang sudah habis.. melihat keadaan temannya dan dirinya hanya bisa pasrah melihat musuhnya Kokabiel menyiapkan tombak cahaya untuk membunuh mereka.

" ternyata adik dari seorang Maou lemah sekali . dengan ini aku akan memulai perang kembali. Matilah kau!" ujar Kokabiel melemparkan Tombak Cahayanya. Sedangkan Rias yang melihat Kokabiel sudah melemparkan tombak cahaya nya hanya pasrah. Rias pun melihat rekannya yang berada di sebelahnya yaitu Akeno yang terlihat menutup mata pasrah menerima serangan Kokabiel. Dan Rias pun mengikuti apa yang Akeno lakukan yaitu pasrah menerima serangan Kokabiel sambil menutup mata dan membatin. "_Maafkan aku Naruto-kun aku tak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku" _ batin Rias sambil menutup mata.

" _Naruto-kun Aishiteru yo_" batin Akeno sambil menutup matanya dan meneteskan air mata.

Tiba-tiba dua Mobil Sport bewarna Biru Merah dan perak Hitam menerobos masuk menghancurkan kekkai yang di buat Sona dan Peeragenya . dan kemudian kedua Mobil itu berubah menjadi sosok manusia mekanik **[ Liat aja bentuk Optimus Prime sama Megatron di Cannon bentuknya sama seperti itu] **menangkap tombak cahaya yang tinggal 1 meter yang di ciptakan untuk membunuh Rias dan Akeno

**Rias POV**

"apa ini akhir hidupku. Padahal aku belum mengungkapkan perasaanku kepada Naruto-kun" ujar Rias menutup mata menghadapi tombak cahaya dari Kokabiel. Beberapa saat kemudian kenapa dirinya belum merasakan sakit sedikitpun

Akhirnya Rias membuka Mata dan melihat dua Robot aneh menangkap tombak yang akan mengakhiri nyawanya. Setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya dia pun akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada sosok mekanik di depannya

" kau ini siapa" Tanya Rias

**Rias POV End**

" kau ini siapa" Tanya Rias mewakili rasa penasaran Akeno juga yang terkejut melihat sosok mekanik yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kalian pasrah sekali. Setidaknya meskipun sudah kehabisan tenaga berusahalah sedikit Iblis-chan" jawab Robot yang berwarna Biru merah yang sebenarnya di kendalikan Oleh Orochimaru tanpa menoleh ke Rias .mendengar perkataan yang sedikit menyinggung dari robot aneh didepannya Rias merasa emosi tapi hanya bisa menahan emosinya karena dia telah kehabisan tenaga.

Sedangkan Robot yang bewarna perak Hitam menyerang Kokabiel dengan Tembak lasernya dan beberapa senapan mekanik di tangannya yang mengeluarkan peluru M-50 yang memiliki daya tembak besar. Sedangkan Kokabiel yang diserang oleh robot bewarna Perak Hitam a.k.a Falcon tidak bisa menghindar karena banyaknya peluru yang di keluarkan oleh Falcon dan terkena kelima pasang sayapnya yang dia pakai untuk menutupi sekaligus melindungi tubuhnya dari peluru berbahaya Falcon sedangkan tak jauh dari situ Robot yang bewarna Biru Merah menyiapkan meriam Laser berkekuatan besar untuk menyerang Kokabiel. "dengan serangan laserku ini kujamin kau akan mati Gagak sialan" tawa robot yang bernama Phoenix itu akhirnya dia menembakkan Laser yang berada di tangan kirinya yang sejak tadi telah bertransformasi ke mode Cannon. Kokabiel yang lebih berkonsentrasi menghindar dan melindungi tubuhnya dari serangan Falcon tak sadar jika ada Laser mematikan yang menyerangnya. Dan Akhirnya tembakan Laser yang di keluarkan oleh Phoenix mengenai Kokabiel telak dan menimbulkan ledakan besar yang bahkan daya ledaknya mencapai 10 meter.

Setelah asap bekas asap ledakan menipis menampakkan Kokabiel dalam keadaan sekarat dengan lubang di dadanya bekas terkena tembakan Laser Phoenix dan luka-luka di tubuhnya.

"ada kata-kata terakhir gagak sebelum aku memanggil Shinigami untuk menjemputmu" ujar Robot yang bernama Falcon sambil mengubah tangan kanannya ke Mode Cannon dan menodongkannya tepat kearah Kokabiel .

_PYARR_

tapi sebelum menghabisi nyawa Kokabiel sesosok makhluk ber Armor putih dan bersayap biru menerobos masuk ke dalam Kekkai yang di buat oleh Sona kembali setelah tadi di hancurkan oleh Phoenix dan Menghampiri Kokabiel dan menangkapnya melihat itu Phoenix dan Falcon hanya bersikap santai seakan tak takut dengan sosok asing yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

"menarik hanya sekali serangan kalian mampu membuat Kokabiel seperti ini. Aku harap kalian mau bertarung denganku nanti" ujar sosok ber armor itu menantang Phoenix dan Falcon untuk bertarung.

" Hakuryukou heh.. kuterima tantanganmu bocah" jawab Phoenix menjawab tantangan orang ber Armor putih atau yang biasa di panggil Hakuryukou itu. Kemudian Hkuryukou itu mengedarkan pandangannya dan memandangi sosok Issei yang terkapar karena mengalami luka berat setelah bertarung dengan Kokabiel tadi." Sekiryutei tak kusangka kau lemah seperti itu . bagaimana kau akan menghadapiku Sekiryutei " ejek Hakuryukou melihat rivalnya Sekiryutei terkapar itu.

"siapa kau " potong Rias penasaran dengan orang ber Armor putih itu

Kemudian orang itu mengedarkan pandangannya kepada orang yang menanyainya tadi dan melepaskan Armor Naganya. Menampakkan wujud aslinya dengan Rambut putih perak memakai pakaian bewarna coklat." Ah Gremory kah namaku Vali si Hakuryukou. maafkan aku. ini murni kesalahan Kokabiel yang membangkang pada Azazel dan aku mewakili pihak dari malaikat jatuh meminta maaf karena Kokabiel yang membangkang perintah kami" ujar Vali menjawab pertanyaan Rias. Melihat itu Rias hanya menatap tajam Vali.

" tak kusangka karyamu hebat juga Ular" tiba-tiba suara yang takasing lagi terdengar memotong pembicaraan mereka . akhirnya orang yang berada disitu mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke belakang dan tampak lah 25 orang memakai jubbah hitam di sertai corak awan merah dengan kerah tinggi ya mereka adalah tim Akatsuki yang di pimpin oleh Naruto. Mereka sejak tadi berada di situ megawasi Kokabiel dan yang lainnya.

"kau selalu meremehanku …. Naruto –kun" ujar Robot yang bernama Phoenix a.k.a Orochimaru.

Kemudian Naruto pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke orang berambut perak yaitu Vali. " oh Hakuryukou kah kebetulan sekali" ujar Naruto menyeringai dan mengaktifkan Mata Tensei No Youku nya untuk mengkopi Sacread Gear Divine Dividing Vali.

" siapa kau " ujar Vali menatap tajam Naruto dan timnya. Mendengar itu Naruto hanya diam saja karena sedang mengkopi kekuatan Vali terlihat dari matanya yang berputar cepat dan setelah beberapa saat matanya kembali Normal. Setelah kembali normal Naruto pun menjawab pertanyaan Vali

" perkenalkan aku adalah Naruto Namikaze dan ini adalah tim ku Akatsuki" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan timnya

" sudah Naruto cukup basa basinya aku sudah tak sabar lagi ujar pria berambut merah maroon sebahu a.k.a Nagato maju 10 langkah di depan Naruto dan melakukan Hand Seal

_**Fuinjutsu Power Seal : Kai**_

Setelah melepas segel pengekang kekuatannya akhirnya Nagato pun mengeluarkan kekuatan penuhnya untuk menarik perhatian para petinggi Fraksi

"kau memang tidak bisa sabar Aniki" celetuk Naruto mengahadapi anikinya yang Arogan itu

" Urusai Baka Ototou" jawab Nagato masih mengeluarkan Cakra penuhnya yang membuat hawa sekitarnya Panas dan membuat orang yang berada disitu jatuh tertunduk kecuali Akatsuki yang sudah memberi Kekkai . dan Vali yang memakai kekuatan Sacread Gearnya tapi kekuatan Nagato semakin membesar sehingga Vali pun ikut jatuh tertunduk.

" _kekuatannya besar sekali" _ Batin Vali " __**[ kau benar Vali kekuatanku pun tak mampu menahannya setelah dia melepas segelnya] **ujar Albion sosok yang mendiami Sacreat Gear Vali.

_**Di Underworld**_

ada 4 orang duduk melingkar sepertinya mereka sedang melakukan rapat. Mereka adalah Sirzech Lucifer yang di temani Istrinnya Gayfia Lucifuge, Ajuka Belzeebub, Serafall Leviathan dan Falbium Astaroth Keempat petinggi Underworld atau biasa disebut MAOU di Underworld. Di tengah-tengah rapat mereka terkejut karena merasakan cakra berkekuatan besar yang datang tiba-tiba.

"kekuatan besar siapa ini" ujar Ajuka terkejut

" entahlah sepertinya kekuatan ini sangat berbahaya Ajuka lebih baik kita segera mencarinya" ujar Sirzech panic karena takut terjadi bencana merasakan Aura besar ini. Kemudian mereka pun mengangguk dan pergi menuju cakra besar itu menggunakan lingkaran sihir mereka masing-masing.

_**Di Surga**_

"A..Aura siapa ini besar sekali" ujar sosok pria tampan berambut putih panjang dengan HALO di atas kepalanya yaitu Michael sang Seraphim surga ..

" iya nii-sama Aura kekuatan ini besar sekali " jawab seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dengan HALO di kepalannya yaitu Gabriel salah satu Seraphim di surga

" lebih baik aku mencari suber kekuatan ini apa. Kau tunggu disini Gabriel" ujar Michael mengeluarkan keenam pasang sayap berwarna putihnya. Dan pergi untuk mencari pemilik cakra besar tersebut

**DI Grigory**

Dua orang sedang mengobrol di sebua meja yang satu bermabut hitam dengan surai pirang di bagian poninya yangsatunya pria yang mempunyai tubuh berotot dan memiliki rambut hitam pendek yah mereka adalah Azazel dan Barakiel dua orang petinggi Fraksi Malaikat jatuh

" cakra siapa ini besar sekali " ujar Barakiel mengeluarkan Agumentnya kepada Azazel

" ah sudah di mulai ya . baiklah aku pergi dulu Barakiel aku akan menghampiri aura ini" ujar Azazel dan di balas anggukan saja oleh Barakiel

**Di Akademi Kuoh**

Nagato tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan Cakranya demi menarik perhatian petinggi Fraksi. Di belakangnya Naruto dan timya hanya melihat santai kejadian itu sedangkan Rias dan Peeragenya serta Sona yang baru datang karena merasakan Kekuatan besar itu hanya terkagum melihat Nagato. Beruntung Rias dan Sona beserta Peeraenya tak pingsan karena posisi mereka berada dalam Kekkai yang di buat Akatsuki. Tiba-tiba Naruto maju menuju kearah Nagato dan mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aniki aku pergi dulu ke tempat latihan sepertinya Zeus menyuruhku kesana sepertinya itu sesuatu yang penting" ujar Naruto dan hanya di balas anggukan saja oleh Nagato . setelah itu Naruto pun pergi dengan Kamuinya menyisakan Nagato dan Timnya .

Tiba-tiba ada empat lingkaran sihir dengan pola dan corak yang berbeda menampakkan 5 orang yang di ketahui sebagai orang terkuat di Underworld yaitu serafall Leviathan, Ajuka Belzeebub, Falbium Astaroth dan Zirzech Lucifer beserta Istrinya Grayfia Lucifuge di susul dengan datangnya petinggi Surga dan Malaikat jatuh yaitu Michael dan Azazel. Melihat petinggi Fraksi sudah menampakkan dirinya Nagato pun menyeringai dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke salah satu timnya yang memiliki rambut Raven panjang dengan keriput di wajahnya a.k.a Itachi Uchiha.

Melihat itu Itachi pun mengangguk seakan mengetahui arti dari tatapan Nagato dan mengeluarkan Sacread Gearnya hasil pemberian dari Naruto yang di ciptakan oleh kekuatan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba keluar gelang bewarna hitam dengan Kristal putih di tangan kanan Itachi.

_**DIMENSION LOST **_

Suara mekanik pun menggema dari Gelang Itachi membawa orang yang berada disitu masuk kedalam dimensi yang di buat oleh Sacread Gear Itachi ** Dimension Lost ** salah satu Sacread Gear yang termasuk ke dalam 13 Longinus ciptaan tuhan.

"i…ini Dimension Lost hati-hati semuanya orang-orang itu sangat berbahaya " ujar Sirzech memperingatkan para petinggi Fraksi. Mendengar itu para petinggi Fraksi pun mengangguk dan memasang posisi siaga. Sedangkan Nagato hanya menyeringai melihat musuhnya sudah bersiap siap. Dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan menggumamkan sesuatu

_**SHINRA TENSEI**_

_BLARRRRR…_

Para petinggi Fraksi itupun terlempar karena tiba-tiba ada energy kasat mata melemparkan mereka

"ughh … apa tadi yang menyerang kita" ujar Ajuka bangun dari jatuhnya

"aku tak tau Ajuka-kun sepertinya orang itu sangat berbahaya kita harus berhati-hati" ujar Serafall memegang dada kirinya yang sakit akibat jutsu yang di keluarkan Nagato

Sedangkan Rias dan Sona melihat kakaknya yang di serang hanya meneriakkan nama kakak mereka masing-masing. Dan menatap tajam Nagato.

Di sisi lain tim Akatsuki hanya memandang datar pertarungan itu. Tak ada niatan untuk membantu Nagato karena hal ini sudah di rencanakan oleh mereka.

" siapa sebenarnya kau . kenapa kau menyerang kami " ujar Sirzech tajam menanyai orang yang telah menyerang dirinya bersama para petinggi Fraksi

" hanya ingin menghabisi para petinggi Fraksi yang lemah seperti kalian" ujar Nagato santai. Dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari petinggi Fraksi

" bisakah kita membicarakan masalah kita baik-baik tak perlu kekerasan seperti ini. Lagipula jika kau bisa membunuh kami. ketiga Fraksi akan memburumu" ujar Azazel berusaha untuk mencegah pertarungan yang akan terjadi.

" kau pikir aku takut,. Setelah aku menghabisi kalian aku akan menghabisi kaum kalian biar makhluk tak berguna seperti kalian lenyap dari dunia ini dan tidak mengganggu manusia lagi." Ujar Nagato masih dalam posisi santai.. mendengar itu Sirzech pun tak tinggal diam dan mengeluarkan True Formnya. Karena dia tau bahwa orang di depannya ini mampu untuk menghabisi dirinya dan para petinggi Fraksi Lainnya. Melihat Sirzech telah menggunakan True Formnya teman-temannya pun mengikuti Sirzech untuk memakai kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Serafall yang sudah menyiapkan sihir es terkuatnya diikuti Grayfia yang juga menyiapkan Sihir Es nya Ajuka yang telah menyiapkan Sihir Lava dan True Formnya, Falbium dengan Sihir Petirnya dan Strateginya. Sedangkan Michael sudah menyiapkan Panah Cahayanya diikuti Azazel dengan Tombak Cahayanya.

" hahaha baru kali ini para petinggi Fraksi bekerja sama. Tapi lupakan jika kalian berfikir bisa menang dariku sekarang seranglah aku" Ujar Nagato menyuruh para petinggi Fraksi untuk menyerang dirinya

" Minna lebih baik kita menggunakan kekuatan kita untuk menyerang dia bersama. Sebagai serangan pertama" Sang ahli Strategi pun menunjukkan Taringnya ketika sedang bertempur yaitu Falbium yang otaknya tidak diragukan lagi ketika membuat Strategi di pertarungan seperti perang di Great War beberapa tahun silam.

Mendengar ucapan Falbium para petinggi Fraksi pun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan kekutan masing-masing untuk menyerang Nagato. Melihat serangan berskala besar dari petinggi Fraksi Nagato hanya menatap datar serangan itu dan merentangkan tangannya ke depan..

_**SHINRA TENSEI**_

Gelombang kejut yang kasat mata pun kembali terjadi sehingga para petinggi Fraksi kembali terpental beserta serangan yang mereka keluarkan tadi. Yang begitu mudahnya serangan mereka di patahkan oleh lawannya. Melihat itu Nagato hanya memandang remeh musuhnya karena tak dapat menyentuhnya sama sekali. Bahkan serangan yang menurut petinggi Fraksi itu cukup besar begitu mudahnya di patahkan oleh Nagato. Frustasi ! ya itulah yang saat ini petinggi Fraksi rasakan karena tak habis fikir serangan gabungan yang bahkan mampu memusnahkan MAOU Satan yang sangat kuat dulu begitu mudahnya di patahkan oleh orang asing yang bahkan mereka pun tak mengetahui kekuatannya.

" k..kuso kuat sekali dia " rintih Falbium dalam keadaan terkapar. " kau benar Falbi. Belum pernah aku melihat orang yang bahkan bisa mematahkan serangan gabungan kita begitu mudahnya" timpal Ajuka dalam keadaan berjongkok karena berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya tadi.

" benar kita harus berhati-hati minna musuh kita ini sangat berbahaya" ujar Azazel mengingatkan.

" _apakah yang dikatakan Jiraiya itu bohong belaka kenapa Fraksi Shinobi malah menyerang ketiga Fraksi ? apa pimpinan mereka tak mau bekerja sama dengan ketiga fraksi" _ batin Azazel yang sudah bangun dari jatuhnya

**Flashback**

Di sebuah sungai terdapat dua sosok pria paruh baya sedang memancing dan meminum beberapa sake sosok pria yang satu berambut hitam dengan poni pirang memakai Yukatta bewarna coklat a.k.a Azazel sedangkan di sampingnya terdapat sesosok pria berambut putih panjang dengan memakai Yukatta berwarna merah a.k.a Jiraiya. Terlihat raut bosan menghinggapi wajah kedua pria paruh baya itu karena daritadi belum mendapat satu ikan pun. Mungkin faktoer kemesuman tingkat Dewa mereka sehingga ikan pun takut di cabuli jika mendekat ke mereka. Demi menghilangkan rasa bosan Azazel mencari topic pembicaraan agar kebosanannya bisa berkurang

" eto Jiraiya apakah petinggi Negara Shinobimu mau bekerja sama dengan ketiga Fraksi" Tanya Azazel dengan raut muka berubah serius

" entahlah Minato sebenarnya setuju saja tapi Naruto belum memberi persetujuannya . kau tau kan Naruto itu orang terkuat di Negara Shinobi jadi kami takut jika pendapat kami bertentangan dengan Naruto. Minato enggan memiliki perbedaan pendapat dengan putranya jadi aku tidak tau.. ikuti saja nanti yang akan terjadi mungkin Naruto sedang melakukan rencana. Tapi tenang saja aku akan membujuk Naruto agar Shinobi bisa bekerja sama dengan ketiga Fraksi Azazel" jawab Jiraiya tersenyum

" terima kasih atas bantuanmu Jiraiya masih mau membantuku" Ujae Azazel tersenyum

" ya itulah gunanya seorang teman Azazel" jawab Jiraiya sambil memasang cengirannya

**End Flashblack**

" oh ayolah apa hanya ini kemampuan pemimpin Fraksi. Baiklah aku akan memberikan kalian semangat untuk bertarung meskipun agak menyakitkan sih" seringai Nagato sambil melepaskan Bola hitam berukuran kecil. Dan tiba tiba bola hitam itu terbang tinggi. Kemudian Nagato pun menyatukan kedua tangannya di Dada seprti membuat Handseal. Dan menggumamkan Jurusnya

_**CHIBAKU TENSEI**_

Setelah Nagato menggumamkan jurusnya tiba-tiba tanah di lost dimension itu tertarik ke atas menuju bola hitam itu… para petinggi Fraksi yang belum siap karena serangan Nagato tadi pun tertarik dan tidak bisa berbuat apa… Azazel yang berusaha terbang mekarikan diri pun tak bisa arena tertabrak oleh batu yang beterbangan sedangkan Michael, Falbium,Serafall dan Ajuka sudah pingsan dari tadi karena terhantam oleh reruntuhan batu yang tertarik oleh bola hitam Nagato. Dan terlihat Sirzech dan Grayfia saja yang masih berusaha untuk menyelamatkan diri dengan menggunakan **POWER DISTRUCTION ** dan sihir es gabungan mereka. Stelah berusaha keras akhirnya mereka mampu keluar dari grafitasi bola hitam ** Chibaku Tensei ** Nagato. Tapi di bayar dengan Energi yang mulai habis karena Sirzech dan Grayfia terlalu banyak menggunakan sihir Untuk keluar dari jurus Nagato. Setelah mengatur nafasnya Sirzech pun menoleh kearah teman-temannya dan melihat sebuah gumpalan tanah yang berdiameter besar seperti membentuk sebuah planet baru. Dan tak melihat tanda-tanda keberradaan temannya.

"mencari temanmu Sirzech. Tenang saja mereka ada di dalam gumpalan bola yang sudah siap untuk ku hancurkan itu " Ujar Nagato santai. Mendengar itu Sirzech geram dan mengumpulkan sisa tenaganya untuk menciptakan **POWER DESTRUCTION **dan melemparkannya ke Nagato. Melihat itu Nagato hanya memasang wajah datar dan merentangkan tangan kirinya. Dan sekali lagi mementalkan serangan Sirzech dengan Jutsunya. Namun tak hanya serangannya saja yang di patah kan bahkan Sirzech dan istrinya pun ikut terpental karena Jutsu Nagato. ,

Melihat musuhnya sudah tak berdaya lagi akhirnya kakak angkat dari Naruto itu merentangkan tangan kanannya yang mengarah ke Grayfia dan menggumakan sesuatu

_**BANSO TENNIN**_

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Grayfia tertarik menuju kearah Nagato.. sekarang Grayfia telah berada di cekikan tangan Nagato. Melihat itu Sirzech khawatir dan mencoba bangun untuk menolong Grayfia tetapi karena kehabisan tenaga akhirnya dia kembali terjatuh.. sedangkan disisi Grayfia yang kini tak berdaya di cekikan Nagato. ( **ah begini adegannya sama dengan pas Hinata di cekik oleh pain yang ada di Cannon dan di tusuk oleh besi hitam )** melihat istrinya yang kemungkinan telah mati Sirzech pun emosi sedangkan dan memanggil nama istrinya "GRAYFIA" teriak Sirzech. Sedangkan dari kejahuan Rias dan Sona beserta Peeragenya hanya mampu membulatkan mata terkejut melihat Grayfia telah di bunuh. "kalian apa yang kalian lakukan kepada Grayfia " teriak Rias kepada anggota Akatsuki yang berada di depannya. Mendengar itu semua anggota akatsuki menolehkan pandangannya kea rah Rias dan Sona beserta Peeragenya..

Sedangkan Rias dan Sona beserta Peeragenya mulai ketakutan ketika semua anggota Akatsuki memandangi mereka. Kemudian salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang memiliki rambut bermodel panta ayam a.k.a Sasuke menyahuti teriakan mereka. " Kalian berisik sekali" ujar Sasuke dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

" Sa..Sasuke-kun kenapa K..Kau dan timmu melakukan ini kenapa kalian MEMBUNUH KAKAKKU HAH" ujar Rias lirih disertai teriakan di akhir kata-katanya

" hmm mungkin ini yang terbaik buat kaum kalian. Ototou lebih baik kita genjutsu saja mereka" ujar Itachi tiba-tiba sambil mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk menggenjutsu Rias dan Sona beserta Peeragenya. Mendengar itu Sasuke pun mengangguk dan mengaktifkan Sharingannya. Sona dan Rias beserta peeragenya yang melihat mata Sasuke dan Itachi pun perlahan kehilangan kesadaran dan ambruk ketana pertanda bahwa mereka telah berada dalam kendali Genjutsu Sasuke beserta kakaknya.

**Kembali ke pertempuran Sirzech vs Nagato**

Tiba-tiba keluar energy besar dari tubuh Sirzech menandakan bahwa saat ini dia telah sangat Emosi melihat istrinya di habisi oleh Nagato. Sedangkan Nagato yang melihat musuhnya mulai termakan rencananya pun hanya menyeringai senang.

" bagus keluarkanlah semua kekuatan dan emosimu agar kau mampu menghiburku Sirzech Lucifer" ujar Nagato disertai tawa Psikopatnya. Sizerc yang mendengar perkataan meremehkan dari lawannya pun merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan kemudian muncul energi **POWER DESTRUCTION **dengan kekuatan besar membentuk Bola seukuran dua bola basket. " TERIMA INI " teriak Sirzech menembakkan **POWER DESTRUCTION**nya kea rah Nagato. Meliahat serangan datang Nagato menyeringai dan merentangkan tangan kanannya dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

**GAKIDO**

Ketika serangan Sizerch menuju musuhnya tiba-tiba serangannya seperti di serap oleh Nagato. Melihat itu mata Sirzech membulat tak percaya karena serangan penuhnya begitu mudahnya di patahkan oleh lawan yang berada di hadapannya ini "_a..apa seranganku di serap olehnya" _batin Sirzech memasang wajah terkejut sambil terengah-engah karena sekarang Sirzech benar-benar kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan kekuatanya itu.

" Hanya seginikah kekuatan seorang Maou .. meyedihkan sekali. Ku kembalikan seranganmu Sirzech-Chan" ujar Nagato meremehkan..

mendengar kata-kata meremehkan dari musuhnya Sirzech hanya bisa diam karena dirinya benar-benar kehabisan tenaga dan hanya bisa pasrah menatap serangannya sendiri yang di kembalikan oleh musuhnya setelah diserap tadi. Sirzech pun terlempar 20 meter tekena jurusnya sendiri yang berkrkuatan besar itu.. hingga terkapar tak berdaya dan di tubuhnya penuh luka yang menganga lebar. Melihat tubuhnya sudah tak berdaya lagi dia hanya mampu membatin dan melihat teman-temannya beserta Grayfia yang telah terkapar dari tadi " _Inikah akhirnya. Tak kusangka aku dan teman-temanku kalah. Maaf kan aku Mlicas karena ayah dan ibumu tak bisa merawatmu hingga dewasa nanti_"batin Sirzech meneteskan air mata karena tak bisa lagi merawat anak satu-satunya hasil pernikahannya dengan istrinya Grayfia.

Melihat musuhnya sudah tak berdaya Nagato pun mendekat dan mengeluarkan besi hitam dari tangan kanannya untuk mengakhir hidup lawannya yang sudah terkapar tak berdaya itu. Sedangkan Sirzech melihat musuhnya mendekat dan menyiapkan senjata berusah untuk bangun meskipun keadaannya sangat parah. Akhirnya Sirzech pun berhasil bangkit meskipun dalam keadaan berlutut.. dan memandang musuhnya yang kini telah berada di hadapannya dengan tatapan sayu. " menyerah eh .. baiklah kuakhiri sekarang Sirzech-Chan" setelah mengatakan itu Nagatu pun mengangkat besi hitamnya dengan posisi menusuk bersiap untuk mengakhiri lawan yang sudah tak berdaya yang kini di hadapanya itu.

Melihat itu Sirzech hanya menutup matanya bersiap menerima ajalnya. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat tak ada tanda-tanda menyerang dari lawan yang kini di hadapannya ini. Akhirnya Sirzech memberanikan diri untuk membuka matanya. Dan kemudian dia hanya bisa memasang expressi terkejut karena lawan yang beberapa saat lalu ingin bersiap mengakhiri nyawanya. Tapi kini yang dia lihat malah sebaliknya kini lawannya merentangkan tangan kanannya tepat di wajahnya dengan memasang senyum tulus. " apa maksudnya ini" akhirnya Sirzech pun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya walaupun dalam keadaan kelelahan.

Mendengar itu Nagato hanya tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal " Ano Sirzech sebenarnya ini hanya rencana Naruto untuk mengetes kekuatanmu. Kami perwakilan dari Negara Shinobi bermaksud untuk bersatu dengan Fraksi kalian" Jawab Nagato sambil tertawa Watados. Mendengar itu Sirzech hanya terdiam karena bingung dengan maksud musuh yang kini ada di hadapanya. Kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Grayfia. Dia terkejut karena teman-temannya yang tadi tersegel di jusrus ciptaan Nagato sekarang berada di tempat Grayfia yang sedang di kerubungi oleh beberapa perempuan yang memakai baju yang sama dengan musuh yang sekarang berada di hadapaannya ini.

melihat gelagat bingung dari orang yang di depannya ini Nagato hanya mampu tersenyum dan segera menjelaskan semuanya.

" Ano.. Sirzech kau jangan khawatir tadi sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar menusuk Grayfia hanya membuatnya pingsan saja supaya kau mengeluarkan kekuatanmu yang sebenarnya. Dan soal teman-temanmu tenang saja mereka tak apa-apa. Maafkan aku Sirzech sebenarnya ini rencana ketua kami hehe" tawa Nagato dengan tampang tak bersalah

mendengar itu Sirzech hanya menangguk sambil tertawa kecut melihat keadaannya yang saat ini. Tiba-tiba ketika Sirzech masuh terdiam karena kelelahan. Muncul asab di depannya menampakkan gadis berpakaian sama dengan Nagato. Berambut pitrang Twitail serta 3 garis di pipinya " kau merepotkan Aniki" ujar sosok itu yang di ketahui Nagato adalah adik angkatnya Naruko.

"Mau bagaimana lagi aku terbawa suasana Imutou" jawab Nagato sambil tertawa garing

"ya sudahlah sebentar lagi ada kejutan untukmu" ujar Naruko menyeringai.

"kejutan? Apa maksudmu Imutou" Tanya Nagato penasaran. Namun Naruka hanya mendiamkan pertanyaan Anikinya itu dan lebih memilih berjalan kearah Sirzech untuk menyembuhkannya

" E..Eto Sirzech-san bolehkah aku menyembukanmu" Tanya Nauko. Dan hanya di balas anggukan oleh Sirzech. Mendengar kata-kata Naruko Sirzech hanya mampu menganggukkan keplanya saja karena sudah kehabisan tenaga

_**TBC**_

_**Oke selesai maaf belum mencapai 10000 w di karenakan kesibukan yang tiada henti..**_

_**Di tunggu reviewnya ya readers**_

_**Lavenderh Out**_


End file.
